Meer's New Bodyguard
by alchemists19
Summary: Meer Campbell is attack by Blue Cosmos and is scared. She requested a bodyguard that only protects her and no one else. What she gets in an immortal, a large talkng fox with nine tails, and a talking ship. Will her life ever be the same, will she survive the attacks or will she go insane from her new bodyguard?
1. Chapter 1

The year is Cosmic Era 73. It had been two years since the end of the Bloody Valentine War. Due to a series of unforeseen events, another war had broken out between the Earth Alliance and ZAFT. The Plants Supreme Chairman, Gilbert Durandel was seated at his desk looking over several different files. He wanted nothing more than to end the war, and bring peace between Earth and the Plants. He also hoped to end the animosity between natural-born humans and genetically altered humans, called coordinators. He had just finished reading over a file before a familiar song filled the room. He turned and saw a video of Lacus Clyne singing "Quiet Night". Durandel smiled as she sang. The person in the video was not the real Lacus Clyne, but someone he had chosen to fill her role. That girl was Meer Campbell and she was fulfilling her role perfectly. She was currently on tour of different ZAFT bases on earth and helping to raise morale.

Suddenly he heard his door open and saw one of his advisors run into the room. "Chairman!" he cried, "Something terrible has happened."

Durandel just stared at his advisor. "Calm down," he stated, "now tell me what happened?"

The advisor was quiet for a few moments. " 's convoy was attacked by Blue Cosmo!" he exclaimed.

Durandel let a small frown adorn his face. "What happened?" he asked. He hoped that Meer was safe, it would take such a long time to replace her.

"Ms. Lacus wanted to go into town and visit with some of her fans that couldn't attend her concert on the base," the advisor explained. "She had finished her trip and her convoy was headed back to the base when Blue Cosmo attacked. They quickly killed many of Ms. Lacus' guards as well as her manager. Our forces were able to arrive in time to save Ms. Lacus."

Durandel looked intently at his advisor. "How is Lacus doing?" he asked.

"She is shaken," the advisor replied. "She refuses to leave her room without proper protection."

"Then double her guard," Durandel snapped, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I have, but she still doesn't feel safe," the advisor answered.

Durandel sighed. "I shall talk to her," he muttered. The advisor nodded and left the room. "Computer contacts, Lacus Clyne."

The computer dialed Lacus' number. "He….hello," a voice said, the fear evident in her voice.

"Lacus, are you ok?" Durandel asked. "I just heard what happened and wanted to make sure you were ok."

Lacus was silent for a few moments. "I was soo scared," she replied as she started to cry. "Everyone was dying around me. "

Durandel just listened to the distressed girl. "It's ok," he assured. "I will make sure this won't happen again. I am doubling your guard as well as giving you a new bodyguard."

"That's not enough," Lacus replied. "I wouldn't feel safe."

Durandel sighed. "What can I do to make you feel safe?" he asked, wanting nothing more than to resolve the issue before Meer headed to Gibraltar.

"Can't I have Athrun protect me?" Lacus asked.

"He cannot," Durandel replied. "He is needed on the front line, Meer." He could hear her flinch at her real name.

"Can't you get someone to be by my side at all times?" Meer pleaded, "someone who only answers to me and protects only me?"  
Durandel frowned at the request. He was going to assign Sarah, a guard he planned on giving to Meer, but her request complicated that matter. "I will see what I can do?" Durandel replied.

"Thank you." Meer said and hung up.

Durandel shook his head and this new annoyance, and called in his other chairmen. "We have a problem," he stated. " feels that we cannot provide adequate protection for her, and wants someone who only job is to protect her. Anyone have any ideas."

"We can always hire someone," Alan Clarzec suggested.

"We don't know if they will protect with all their might, or just until they get paid." Ricardo Orff replied.

"Then hire Kyuubi," Parnell Jesek responed.

"Kyuubi?" Durandel asked.

"Kyuubi is one of the best mercenaries out there," Parnell said. "He is known to accomplish every job assigned, without exception. I hired him previously when my daughters went to earth last year. He stopped an attack from Blue Cosmos that happened during the trip. From what I heard he killed them all without taking a hit."

"Why have I never heard of this Kyuubi?" Durandel asked.

"He is very secretive, and is only known by word of mouth," Parnell replied. "I learned of him from 's father before he passed."

Durandel nodded. "Can you get in contact with him" he asked.

"Right away Chairman," Parnell said, and left the hall.

-In a random part of space-

A young man slowly got out of bed and ran a hand through his hair. He was 5'11, had spiky blonde hair, and had three whiskers- like marks on each cheek. This was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, or as he was known in this era, Kyuubi. He slowly got dressed in jeans and a burnt orange t-shirt, before heading out of his room. He floated through the halls of a salvaged Nasca-class cruiser that he had picked up a year or so back. It had taken him awhile to get it working, but it was nice to have a ship of his own. He no longer had to rely on others. He looked out into space and couldn't help but sigh. The world had changed so much since his time.

In a time before, he was known as the mercenary Kyuubi. He was Naruto Uzumaki Jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Yoko. He had grown up, hated by his fellow villagers. He didn't let it get to him, and was able get the villagers to warm up to him as he got older. He defeated powerful enemy, after powerful enemy. He fought and defeated the evil of the Uchiha clan and saved everyone he held dear. During the fight, he merged with Kyuubi and the other Biju to become the Juubi. Due to this merger, Naruto became immortal. He watched as his time slowly faded after the great parting. He spent the next thousands of years watching the world change and helping out, when needed. He had fought in more wars then he cared to remember.

He entered the CIC and smiled. "How is everyone this fine day?" He asked, to no one in particular.

"It's going fine, Naruto," a voice replied. "All systems are running at optimum capacity."

"Thanks Mei," Naruto replied and sat down in the captain's chair. Mei was a computer AI, he had created to run the ship when he was away. He had learned a few things in his time and creating an AI wasn't that hard with the current technology. He had based the AI on Mei Terumi, the Fifth Mizukage. During his time they had hit it off and spent a lot of time together. They were not together but more like, friends with benefits.

"So, Mei, any jobs?" he asked, as he looked over his star map.

"Morgenroete has asked us to find and destroy some stolen Astrays." Mei replied.

"Ok, sounds fun," he said. "How's the pay?"

"They are offering 5 million," Mei stated.

Naruto smiled, "Sounds fun. Let's do it."

"Plotting course to last known location of stolen units," Mei announced, as the ship came to life.

Naruto nodded. "I'll be in the hanger if you need me," Naruto informed, and left the bridge. He floated through the halls and got into the elevator.

_**"Hey brat wait up!"**_ a voice shouted.

Naruto turned and saw a fox, the size of a Great Dane coming toward him. It was blood red with nine tails flowing behind it. "What Kyuubi?" Naruto said.

"_**Was wondering if you were going to work on that Moblie suit idea based on me**_?" he asked with a smirk.

Naruto shook his head as the elevator headed down. "No," he replied. "I don't have the tools or the materials to do that. Also, stop bugging me about it."

"_**No way in Hell**_," Kyuubi replied with a smile. _**"I want to see you fight in my likeness."**_

"What? Cute and fuzzy?" Naruto joked while Kyuubi gave him a death glare.

"I _**am a demon who can level mountains!"**_ Kyuubi shouted. "_**You're the one who forced me into this form."**_

"I am still wondering why I did that," Naurto replied, as he reached the hanger.

"_**You were lonely without me,**_" Kyuubi stated.

"That not it," Naruto muttered as he looked over to his mobile suit. It was a salvage Zaku he found a few months backs. It was orange and was missing a shoulder piece but it was still a good machine.

"_**The others and I are the only things beside you, left of your time,"**_ Kyuubi replied.

"That's it." Naruto decided as he made a familiar hand sign. "**Kage Bushin no Jutsu**!" Soon, ten copies of Naruto appeared next to him. "Ok guys, let's get the Zaku ready. We have a battle to fight."

"Yes, boss," the clones cried and converged on the machine. Kyuubi just watched as they worked. The original Naruto sat in the cockpit and went over the OS. He couldn't help but marvel at the technology that humans had made. He never expected warfare to change from ninja battles to giant robots fighting in space. He had to give the coordinators their props for making such a good weapon.

A few hours later, Naruto and his clones had finished the adjustment to the Zaku. He exited the cockpit and headed to the locker area to get his pilot suit. It was a modified Orb suit that had his symbol on it. He let his helmet float around. Kyuubi floated next to him and sighed.

_** "You really need a mate,**_" Kyuubi said, making Naruto sigh.

"We have been over this before Kyuubi. I don't need a mate." Naruto grumbled.

_**"Yes you do,"**_ Kyuubi stated. "_**When was the last time you got laid?"**_

"I am not having this conversation with you," Naruto stated.

_**"That last time was with that sexy librarian five years ago,**_" Kyuubi thought as he looked at Naruto. _**"Why didn't you make her your mate? She was perfect, sexy, single and willing?"**_

"I need more then sex to get a mate," Naruto said. "You're such a pervert."

_**"I am not a pervert. If you want a pervert, talk to Nibi," **_Kyuubi replied. "_**She always talks about pulling you into her room and having her way with you."**_

"Don't remind me," Naruto muttered. "I nearly didn't get away last time. That's why I left her with the others back at base"

"Approaching last known position of stolen mobile suits," Mei said and Naruto got up.

"Thanks Mei," Naruto said and boarded his Zaku. Kyuubi headed to the bridge and took his seat in the weapon command center, his tails floating over the keyboard.

"_**All set to go kit,"**_ Kyuubi said over the coms.

"Starting catapult," Mei stated as Naruto got into position.

"Naruto Uzumaki, launching!" he said as he was fired out of the catapult. He flew into space and looked around for his targets. He spotted their trail and smiled. "Let's go!"

-A few hours later-

Naruto sighed to himself as he flew, what was left of his Zaku, back into the hanger. The battle hadn't gone well for Naruto. Even though the Astrays were older machines, they were still in better condition than his Zaku. He had taken care of them, but had lost both of his arms and one of his legs. He got out of the cockpit , headed into the changing area, and took off his helmet.

"Now we have to get another mobile suit," He thought to himself as he headed toward the bridge.

_**"No shit, Sherlock," **_Kyuubi said. _**"That's the third one you destroyed."**_

"I know," Naruto replied. "It's hard to get an intact machine."

_**"I know that,"**_ Kyuubi barked. _**"Why don't you get a mobile suit from Morgenroete instead of the money?"**_

"I need money for supplies," Naruto stated.

"_**You're the only person on this bucket. If you'd cut down on the ramen, you'd save a bunch of money,"**_ Kyuubi stated.

"Do not dis ramen!" Naruto shouted.

"If you two will stop arguing, I have a request from Parnell," Mei said.

"Parnell?" Naruto said as he entered the bridge. "Isn't he the guy who hired us last year for a protection job?"

"The one and only," Mei affirmed. "He wants to set up a meeting for a new job."

"Did he state what the job was?" Naruto asked.

"He wants to meet in person at the Plants," Mei replied.

Naruto nodded. "Ok let's go."

-A few days later-

Naruto's ship was pulling into the dock at the Plants, ZAFT base. He hated to come here. They always asked him where he got his ship and he would have to explain he salvaged it. He hated the hassle they gave him. He put on his combat gear that consisted of two handguns, a set of kunai and shuriken, and a hidden blade on his wrist. He took a short shuttle to Aprilius One, the location where the Plant Supreme Council met. He wondered what he was doing at this Plant, he usual met people at one of the outer Plants.

He walked out of the elevator and into the open air of the Plant. He saw a car waiting for him and soon found himself in front of the entire Plant Supreme Council.

"Oh shit," Naruto thought to himself. "Who did I piss off to deserve this?"

"Welcome Kyuubi," said the man at the head of the table. "It is an honor to meet you."

"I'm glad to be here," Naruto replied with a smile. "So what can I do for you?"

"We need you to protect Lacus Clyne for us," the Supreme Chairman said.

"That's it?" Naruto said, much to everyone surprise. "I thought you were going to arrest me, or something."  
"Nothing like that, I can assure you," Parnell said. "We just need someone with your expertise, to watch for us."

"Ok," Nauto replied. "What do I get out of it?"

"That is what we brought you here to discuss," one of the other chairman said.

Naruto nodded, when he suddenly remember Kyuubi 's words. "I want a mobile Suit," he demanded, much to everyone surprise.

"A mobile suit?" Durandel asked. "Why?"

"Simple. I am a mercenary. I need tools to help me do a job. So, in today's world, I really can't do my job without a mobile suit," Naruto said. "Also, it has to be a good mobile suit, one that can keep up with the newest models. I not take a beat up, piece of crap."

"I see," Durandel said. "Will you leave us to discuss your terms?"

"Sure," Naruto said and exited the hall.

"Are we seriously going to agree to his terms?" one of the chairman asked, shocked. "I don't think that giving a mobile suit to a mercenary is a good idea. He could use it against us!"

"He is a mercenary," Parnell said. "That's what he does."

"Can't we offer him money instead," suggested a chairwoman.

"I say we give him a mobile suit," Durandel decided. "It will be in our best interest to get him on the job as quickly as possible."

"Then we must decide which type of mobile suit we will give him," another chairman said.

"Leave that to me," Durandel stated. "Now, shall we finish our business?"

They called Naruto back into the room? "So, what's the verdict?" he asked.

"We agree to your terms," Durandel announced.

"Great!" Naruto said. "Now, can I get my suit and be on my way to protect Lacus."

Durandel nodded. "If you would follow me, we can discuss your job in more detail," he said. Naruto nodded and followed Durandel out of the room.

Naruto smiled to himself. "This is going to be fun."

**This is my new idea, I been watching Gundam seed and Gundam S destiny a lot lately and decided what the hell might as well write a chapter to an idea that won't leave me alone. This is unedit so sorry for the grammer and stuff. I will try and write more when my other stories permit it but I have no idea. I really like the idea because most people don't go this route so I want to see where it takes me. Please review and tell me what you think in helps me write more and make my stories the best I can. Also looking for a good person who like to write battle scene to help with the battles in all my stories. PLEase read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto followed Durandel into his office. He couldn't help but marvel at the size of the office.

"Someone must feel very important," Naruto whispered to himself.

"I didn't choose this office, it came with the job," Durandel retorted. Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"I can't believe he heard me," Naruto thought to himself, as he took a seat across from Durandel. "So, what would you like to discuss?"

"I would like to discuss a few specifics about your job, as well as giving you a few options on which mobile suit you would like," Durandel began.

Naruto nodded, "Sounds good."

"As you know, you'll be guarding Lacus Clyne, who is currently on tour of ZAFT bases on earth," Durandel said. "Once you get started on your job, you will only take orders from Ms. Clyne."

"Ok," Naruto replied. He was a bit surprised at the fact he was only to take orders directed from Lacus, alone. It made his job easier and harder at the same time. "Why?"

Durandel sat back in his chair. "A few days ago, was attacked by Blue Cosmos on her trip into the town near one of our bases, "Durandel explained. "Many of her guards, as well as her manager, were killed in the attack. She has requested extra protection. I was about to issue new guards to her, when she demanded that she wanted a personal guard. She wants her new guard's assignment to be, protect her, and only her. "

"Ok," Naruto replied. "So, I will be taking my orders from her and not you then. That's fine. Now is there anything else I need to know?"

"No," Durandel decided, "now, on to your payment." He activated the computer on the table. "Here are a few mobile suit models we have available for you to choose."

Naruto looked over the mobile suits quickly, and couldn't help but be surprised at his options. He finished looking over the list. "Wow," he sighed. "I really can't choose. Can I have them all?"

"Only one," Durandel reminded him.

Naruto nodded. "Umm…" he said desperately trying to decide. He looked over the specs once more and then made his decision. "I want this one," handing the specs to Durandel.

Durandel looked over the informatioin handed to him and nodded. "That is acceptable," he replied. "It will take awhile to assemble the machine but it will be done by the time you leave Gibraltar."

Naruto nodded in agreement. "Nice," he said, finally. "Well, I should be going. Can't leave the princess all by her lonesome."

Durandel watched as Naruto left his office. He walked toward his desk and activated his intercom. "Get me all of the data you can on the mercenary called Kyuubi," he ordered. He leaned back into his chair, deep in thought. "I wonder how this will affect our future."

-With Naruto-

Naruto headed out of the Supreme Council Building and into the fresh air of the Plant. He was looking forward to the job and planned on heading to earth as quickly as possible. He sighed to himself, happy at the thought of seeing the pink princess again. He had protected her when she was younger and always thought of her as a daughter.

He remembered taking her to the park. She had made him go on the slide with her because she was scared of heights. He laughed to himself as he walked. It had been many years since that time and he wondered how much Lacus had changed. He knew of her role in ending the last war and couldn't help but be proud of her. She had turned into such a fine young lady.

He kept walking, without paying attention, and ran into someone. His reflexes kicked in and he caught the stranger. He looked down at the person in his arms. She was a beautiful woman with short silver hair.

The pair stared at each other for a few moments. "Umm, can you put me down?" the woman said.

Naruto came to his sense quickly. "Oh sorry," he replied, setting her on her feet. "I didn't see you there."

"I noticed," she replied.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, by the way," Naruto began. "I'm sorry for running into you."

"It's fine," the woman replied. "I wasn't paying attention either. I am Ezalia Joule."

"It is nice to meet you Ezalia," Naruto said, smiling.

"It was nice "bumping" into you, Naruto, but I have to go," she replied and headed toward the Supreme Council Building. Naruto watched her leave and headed on his own way. He started to whistle as he boarded the elevator and headed to the space port. He quickly headed back to his ship still whistling the entire way.

He entered his ship and headed toward the bridge. Kyuubi turned and faced him. "_**So kit, who's the sexy lady you saw this time**_?" Kyuubi asked.

Naruto looked at Kyuubi with confusion. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

_**"You were whistling,"**_ Kyuubi stated. _**"You only whistle when you see a girl you think is attractive."**_

"No I don't," Naruto replied defensively.

"Actually you do," Mei corrected. "I have thirty-five recorded incidents when you are whistling after you meet an attractive woman. I can pull up these files if you like."

"What!" Naruto replied while Kyuubi laughed.

_**"Face it kit,**_" Kyuubi stated. _**"You whistle when you find someone attractive. Just accept it and move on."**_

"I do not!" Naruto cried, but Kyuubi and Mei laughed.

"There is evidence that states otherwise," Mei reminded him.

Naruto just shook his head. "Whatever," he conceded. "We've got a job and we need to get going. Mei, plot a course to earth."

"Yes, Naruto," Mei replied and started up the ship's engines.

_**"So, what's the mission?" **_Kyuubi asked.

Naruto sat in the captain's chair. "We are going to protect Lacus Clyne," Naruto explained.

Kyuubi smiled. _**"We're going to go and protect Pinky?!"**_ Kyuubi replied, giddy. "_**She knew how to find the best places to scratch."**_

Naruto sighed and shook his head. "You just like cute girls petting you," Naruto replied.

_**"You know me too well,"**_ Kyuubi stated as he started to laugh.

"Mei, how long until we reach earth's orbit?" Naruto asked.

"We shall arrive in three days," Mei replied.

"Well, I have three days to relax," Naruto decided. He headed toward the elevator, and started to whistle again. Kyuubi just watched and laughed as Naruto disappeared out of sight.

-Three days later-

Naruto sighed to himself as he felt his shuttle enter the earth's atmosphere. He was headed toward the ZAFT base, Carpentaria where Lacus was currently staying. He had brought Kyuubi along with him due to the fact that Kyuubi would not stop begging to tag along. Naruto finally relented. It was an interesting experience, boarding the ZAFT shuttle with a large nine-tailed fox with him. Many of the other passengers looked at him with suspicion as he walked to his seat with Kyuubi following.

Naruto was quickly pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of the intercom turning on. "We will be arriving at Carpentaria shortly, " the captain announced.

"Finally," Kyuubi said, much to everyone else's surprise.

"Shut it, Kyuubi," Naruto replied. "You're scaring people. Didn't I tell you not to talk?"

_**"I don't give a crap," **_Kyuubi snapped. "_**They can go jump off a cliff for all I care."**_

Naruto just sighed and shook his head. The shuttle had touched down, so Naruto made sure to exit the shuttle as quickly as possible. Naruto seemed especially happy to be on the ground.

_**"I going to get a nice scratch, yes I am,"**_ Kyuubi said as they walked away from the shuttle. Naruto just shook his head in annoyance.

"I shouldn't have brought you with me," he said as they walked.

_**"You know you wanted me around,"**_ Kyuubi replied slyly. _**"I am just that awesome."**_

"Yeah" Naruto stated, "as awesome as a stuffed animal."

Kyuubi looked at Naruto in anger. _**"If you weren't my superior, I would so flatten you into dust,"**_ he grumbled.

"Keep dreaming," Naruto replied as they walked. Naruto saw a sign that read, "Kyuubi," and walked over. There stood a ZAFT solider, a car waiting behind him.

"Welcome Kyuubi," the solider greated with a salute. "I will take you to ." Naruto nodded and got in the car. Kyuubi jumped into the back seat as they headed on their way. They rode in silence until they reached the main housing for officers and visiting dignitaries. " 's room is number 21," the solider stated, handing Naruto a key card.

Naruto got out of the car and Kyuubi jumped out after. "Thanks," he replied and headed into the building. He walked quickly to Lacus' room and stood outside the door.

He heard the sound of someone approaching the door. "Who is it?" asked a familiar voice from the other side of the door.

"Lacus, my name is Naruto," he explained. "I am your new bodyguard."

Lacus was silent for a moment. "Are you really my new bodyguard?" she asked, "or just another ZAFT solider assigned to protect me?"

Naruto laughed. "Trust me, I am not with any of the ZAFT forces."

"Prove it," she demanded.

Naruto sighed. "How can I prove it when you won't open the door?" he asked.

Naruto soon heard the sound of the locks turning. The door opened to reveal a beautiful pink-haired girl. She wore a form fitting top that emphasized her assets and had a star shaped hair clip in her hair. Naruto looked over her form and frowned. He didn't remember Lacus to be so appealing.

"Now, prove you're not with ZAFT," Lacus demanded.

"By seeing me, you should know I not with ZAFT," Naruto replied, his suspicion rising.

"How does that prove you're not with ZAFT?" she asked a hint of anger in her voice.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he entered the room. "Who are you?" he asked, taking a step forward.

Lacus stepped back nervously. "What do you mean?"

"You're not Lacus," Naruto stated. "I guarded Lacus for years, so she would automatically recognize me. Since you didn't recognize me, you're not Lacus. Now, who are you?"

"I'm Lacus Clyne!" she shouted at Naruto.

"_**Sister, you are not Lacus,"**_ Kyuubi said as he walked into the room. _**"I can never forget how Lacus smells and you don't smell like Lacus."**_

The Lacus look alike jumped back and screamed. "TALKING FOX!"she shouted.

_**"Yeah you're not Lacus. She screamed when she found out I could talk," **_Kyuubi said.

Naruto frowned. "Sit down," he ordered the girl. The girl sat down on the bed as Kyuubi looked at her with an angered look.

"Now, who are you?" Naruto asked forcefully.

The girl was quiet for a few moments before Kyuubi growled at her. _**"Answer him, girl,"**_ Kyuubi ordered.

"M….my name is Meer Campbell," Meer admitted. "Chairman Durandel has me filling in for Lacus Clyne."

Naruto looked over Meer in silence. "One moment," he said and walked over to the phone. He pulled out his number book and started to dial a number. He waited for a few moments before someone answered. "Yes can you connect me to Chairman Durandel, this is Kyuubi, Lacus' new bodyguard." He waited a few moments, "yes I will hold."

"Hello," Durandel said on the other side of the line.

"Durandel, you've got some splainin' to do" Naruto said, in his best Ricky Ricardo impression.

"Who is this?" Durandel asked. Naruto sighed in annoyance.

"It's Kyuubi," Naruto replied.

"Ah, Kyuubi, how are you?" Durandel said. "Are you with Lacus right now?"

"Yeah, I'm here, but not with Lacus," Naruto stated. "You have some explaining to do."

"What do you mean?" Durandel asked.

Naruto sighed in annoyance. "The girl I am currently with is not Lacus. She may look like Lacus but she in not Lacus. I guarded Lacus for a few years so I know her quiet well. So please explain to me why I am with a girl who looks like Lacus, but is not Lacus?"

Durandel was quiet for a moment. "Her name is Meer Campbell," Durandel explained. "I hired her to take the role of Lacus Clyne since the real Lacus cannot be found. She helps calm the people that see Lacus as a star."

Naruto sighed. "Fine, but you should have told me this before I met her," Naruto responded. "I nearly had my fox attack her." Meer, upon hearing this, looked at Naruto in shock. "So, is there anything else I need to know?"

"No, and you have a fox?" Durandel asked.

Naruto sighed. "The fox is not important, but if something like this happens again I will quit this job. I don't like it when my employer doesn't tell me all the information I need to perform my job. Is that clear?"

"Crystal," Durandel agreed. "Is there anything else?"

"Just make sure my mobile suit is ready," Naruto replied and hung up the phone. He turned to face Meer. "Now that is out of the way, let's start over. My name is Naruto, I will be your bodyguard."

"You were going to have your talking fox attack me?" Meer asked in fear.

Naruto just sighed. "That was just an empty threat to get the answers I needed out of Durandel. Don't worry about it."

"Ahh," Kyuubi whined. "I wanted to nibble on her arm for a bit."

Meer looked at Kyuubi in shock and Naruto sighed. "He's just messing with you," he reassured her.

Meer looked at Naruto, not believing what he had told her. "Just keep him away from me," she demanded.

Kyuubi just smiled. He put his head on Meer's lap and gave her the puppy dog eyes_**. "Am I that scary?"**_

Meer looked down at the fox looking at her and couldn't resist how cute he was acting. "You're not scary," she reassured him, petting his head.

Naruto just sighed and shook his head. "Down, Kyuubi," Naruto ordered. "Now, Meer, I hope we can become friends because we will be spending a lot of time together."

**That my friends is chapter 2 of Meer's New Bodyguard. It seem Naruto has history with Lacus. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was fun to write and it sets up for things to come. As of right now I have yet to decide on what Naruto Mobile suit will be. I have three that I want to use but I will let you guys pick which one he gets**

**A modified Gaia that looks like Kyuubi. In MS mode the tails will act as bits. In MA mode the tails will fire individual beams that can be combinced into one large beam. Like the Biju bomb**

**Is the ****NZ-666 Kshatriya from Gundam Unicorn. I just think the suit is awesome and Naruto would dominate in the suit. Love this suit**

**Next we have ****MSN-06S Sinanju from Gundam Unicorn. It a fast machine that I think Naruto would like.**

**Those are the suits you guys can pick. He will get it after they leave Gibraltar so it you have two chapter or so to vote on it via reviews. Also should it be a single pairing or harem. Remember if harem unuasl pairings. please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto and Meer just stared at each other. It had been a few days since Naruto had become Meer's bodyguard and so far, the pair wasn't getting along. Meer was still suspicious of Naruto and didn't like to be around him much. She did, however, enjoy having Kyuubi near her. She told Naruto that she felt safer with the fox then she did with him. Naruto just sighed as he watched the pink-haired girl, pet Kyuubi.

"**Oh, right there,"** Kyuubi whispered, contented, as Meer scratched him behind his ear_**. "That's it."**_

Naruto just shook his head and got up. He walked over to the computer and quickly started to type. He entered his own, secure network and got in contact with Mei.

"Hello, Naruto," Mei said, as her avatar appeared on the screen. "How goes the mission?"

Naruto looked between Mei and Kyuubi and sighed. "It's going," he replied. "My charge doesn't seem to like me, though."

Mei gave Naruto a confused look. "I thought you _knew _Lacus," she questioned.

"Oh, I know Lacus," Naruto explained. "The girl I am guarding is not Lacus. Her name is Meer Campbell and she has been hired by Chairman Durandel to act like Lacus."

Mei nodded in understanding. "That complicates things," she commented. "If people find out she isn't the real Lacus, there could be a huge backlash against Meer."

"I know, but that not my problem," Naruto replied. "All I have to do is make sure she's alive and comfortable."

"Ok, so is there anything you need me to do?" she asked.

"See if you can find out where Lacus is," Naruto commanded. "I want to make sure she ok."

"Will do," Mei replied, and cut the line.

Naruto got up and turned to see Meer looking over at him. "What?" he asked.

"When are we leaving this base?" She asked. "I don't want to stay here any longer."

"We are heading toward Diocuia later on today," Naruto replied, removing his weapons from his person. "So just relax."

"Relax!? How I can relax when there are people out there who want to kill me!" Meer shouted at Naruto.

Naruto looked at the frazzled girl, got up from his chair, and walked over to her. Meer looked up at Naruto with a bit of fear in her eyes. Naruto slowly wrapped his arms around Meer and held her. "Let it out," he offered.

Meer didn't say anything and just started to cry. She cried into Naruto's chest letting out all the feelings she had held in since the attack. She cried for everyone who died and the horror that she had witnessed, until she ran out of tears. Meer eventually finished crying and just rested her head against Naruto's chest.

Meer slowly broke away from Naruto, her eyes puffy from her tears. She wanted to say something to Naruto but he had already walked away. He sat at the table on the other side of the room and started to clean his weapons. Meer watched him as he worked. She couldn't understand him, one moment he was cold to her and the next he was comforting her.

Kyuubi noticed Meer staring at Naruto and walked over to her. _**"You won't learn anything by staring at him,"**_ Kyuubi offered.

Meer turned to Kyuubi. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Kyuubi just sighed. _**"Never mind,"**_ he replied with a shake of his head.

Meer watched as Kyuubi walked away and turned to once again watch Naruto. He was in the middle of taking apart his pistols. She watched as he cleaned each and every piece with care. He slowly put the pistol back together and cocked it.

Naruto turned and saw Meer staring at him. "Yes?" he asked her as he set the pistol down.

Meer looked away. "Um, nothing," she replied, a hint of redness on her cheeks.

Naruto just shook his head and went back to cleaning his weapons. "Um.. Naruto?" Meer mumbled again. "Can I ask you something?"

Naruto turned and faced Meer. "Yeah, what is it?" he asked.

"Why did you hold me before?" she said nervously.

Naruto sighed. You looked like you needed it," he replied. "You were in a situation that you didn't expect to end up in, and horrible things happened. Most humans who go through that type of experience usually have someone to rely on. You didn't have anyone like that. Since I'm going to be guarding you from now on, I thought it was best to allow you to show those feelings to me instead of breaking down later."

Meer just looked at Naruto in shock, before she turned away from him. "Thank you," she said quickly and walked over toward the window. Naruto just nodded and turned back to his weapons. The pair each tended to their own business as time flew by. Kyuubi had fallen asleep during that time and his snores could be heard throughout the room.

Suddenly the phone rang, pulling everyone back into a mutual reality. Naruto quickly picked up the phone and listened. He gave a quick thanks and turned to Meer. "Time to go," Naruto said.

Naruto quickly holstered all his weapons and woke up Kyuubi. Kyuubi quickly got up and let out a yawn before standing up.

_**"Time to go?"**_ he asked as he stretched.

Naruto just nodded and headed toward the door. He opened it quickly and Kyuubi stepped out. Naruto turned and looked over at Meer. "Ready to go, Lacus?" Naruto asked.

Meer slowly got up and nodded. They headed out of the room, toward the lobby. They found a car waiting for them and soon were headed toward the airstrip. As they boarded the plane, Naruto noticed that they were loading a bright pink Zaku onto the plane.

"What the hell is that for?" Naruto thought to himself as he took his seat next to Lacus. The plane took off quickly and they found themselves flying away from Carpentaria. Meer stared out the window and let out a sigh of relief.

"Finally," she said to herself, as she watched the clouds fly by. She didn't like saying it out loud, but she was extremely happy to be leaving Carpentaria. She just wanted to forget everything that had happened there.

Naruto watched Meer and saw her relax. He was glad she was able to feel safe but he couldn't help but feel as if something bad was going to happen. He got out of his chair and stretched. He motioned for Kyuubi to watch Meer as he headed toward the back. He saw the pink Zaku in its holster and was happy to see that there was a flight pack mounted onto its back.

"At least we have this, if something happens," he said to himself. He headed back toward the front of the plane and into the cockpit. "Hey guys, how's it going?"

One of the pilots turned to answer Naruto. "It's going well. We will be arriving at Diocuia in three hours." Naruto nodded, went back to his seat, and leaned back. He tried to relax but the nagging feeling wasn't going away. Suddenly a loud alarm sounded causing Naruto to jump from his chair.

He rushed into the cockpit. "What's going on?" he asked urgently.

We are being targeted by some Earth forces fighters," one of the pilots responded.

"What are they doing here?" the other pilot asked, bewildered. "I thought we drove them out of the area with the last battle.

"I don't know, "his partner answered. He turned to face Naruto. "You need to take Ms. Lacus and board the Zaku in the back. We will eject you if things get worse."

Naruto nodded and quickly left the cockpit. He ran into the passenger area. He grabbed Meer's arm and pulled her up.

Meer looked at Naruto in confusion. She tried to ask questions but Naruto just pulled her toward the rear of the plan. He led her toward the Pink Zaku and pulled her close before grabbing the loading cable to the cockpit.

Naruto sat down in the cockpit and pulled Meer into his lap. _**"Hey!**_" a voice cried as Naruto was about to close the cockpit.

Naruto sighed to himself as he realized that he had forgotten Kyuubi. He sent the cable down to the Fox and waited for it to pull him up. Kyuubi entered the Zaku and curled up near the foot petals. _**"You nearly left me,**_" he cried, as he tried to make himself comfortable.

"I'm sorry," Naruto replied. "I was busy."

"No you weren't," Kyuubi stated. "You just ran up, grabbed Meer, and left me back there!"

Naruto just ignored Kyuubi as he looked over all of the Zaku's systems. "We are dropping you now!" one of the pilots shouted over the radio. Naruto nodded as he felt the Zaku move backwards and fall out of the plane.

Meer cried out in fear and held tightly to Naruto. He ignored her screaming and brought the Zaku out of its fall. He slowed their decent but saw on the radar that the Earth forces squadron was targeting them.

"Hold on," Naruto shouted.

"Wha…," she questioned, as she felt the g-forces press against her. Naruto had pushed the Zaku into a steep dive that gave them more space from the Earth Forces. He dodged many of their shots as they dove. Soon the ocean water came into view and Naruto smiled. He waited til the last moment before pulling out of his dive and using the water as a shield. He flew close to the water and looked over his weapons.

The only weapon the suit had, was a beam tomahawk. Since this was a custom machine, made for Meer's performances, it didn't really need all of the standard weapons. The only reason the beam tomahawk was still in the unit, was that it came standard with all Zaku and the designer decided it would be easier to leave the weapon than try to remove it.

"Damn it," Naruto said as he dodged beam after beam. He looked at the four fighter planes following him and he knew it was either try and take them out, or run as fast as possible and hope they run into help. Option one was a bad idea, due to the fact that the Zaku was built for one person, not two and a fox. Since Meer wasn't strapped into a chair she didn't have protection in case he had to make a dangerous maneuver.

Option two was the better choice, but he didn't know if there were any friendly in the area or if they would run into more Earth Forces units. He was quickly pulled out of his musing when he noticed that a missile was coming toward them.

"Crap!" Naruto said as he quickly pulled the Zaku to the side, causing the missile to hit the water. He frowned when he noticed the fear on Meer's face. Her eyes were closed and she held to Naruto for dear life.

Naruto quickly turned on his com systems. "Mayday, Mayday, lone ZAKU in need of Assistance. Any ZAFT Forces, please respond, "he said dodging attacks.

He didn't receive an answer and Naruto growled in frustration. He kept avoiding enemy fire, and drew his beam tomahawk. "Hold tight," he command Meer before he flipped the Zaku to face the attacking fighters. He threw the Tomahawk and watched it take out one of the planes before coming back to him.

Naruto didn't have time to throw it again before he was bombarded by a wave of misslies. He turned the Zaku around quickly, and flew, as close as he could, to the water. He waited for a few moments as the missiles closed in, before flipping the Zaku backward, using the thrusters to create a wave of water to block the missiles.

"Mayday, Mayday, any ZAFT forces, please respond," Naruto cried as he pulled the Zaku hard left, to avoid another set of missiles. "ZAFT forces, please respond!"

"This is the ZAFT battleship Minerva," a voice replied over the com.

"Thank god," Naruto sighed. "This is Naruto, Lacus Clyne's bodyguard. Ms. Clyne and I are currently under attack by a squadron of Earth Forces fighters, requesting assistance."

-With the Minerva-

"Can you verify that he is telling the truth?"Deputy Captain Arthur Trine asked the ship's com specialist, Mayrin Hawk.

"Yes sir," Mayrin replied before contacting the mystery Zaku. She was surprised to get the distress call. It had been a few days since the attack on the Lohergin and they thought they had gotten rid of most of the Earth Forces in the area. "Zaku, can you please verify your ZAFT identification number."

"DAMN IT ALL!" the voice on the other end shouted. "I'm trying to stay alive and you're asking me for something I don't have!"

"Please help us!" a female voice sobbed over the com. Mayrin had heard the voice many times and knew instantly of its origin.

"Is that Lacus Clyne?" Mayrin asked quickly.

"No, it's mother Teresa," another voice said. "Of course it's Lacus!"  
"Shut it, Kyuubi, you nearly got us hit!" Naruto said.

Mayrin turned toward Talia Gladys, the Captain of the Minerva. "Ma'am, I have confirmed that Lacus Clyne is on the unit."

Talia turned and faced Mayrin, her light brunette hair covering one of her eyes. "Tell them we are sending help,"she stated as Mayrin nodded. "Get Athrun. Tell him to head out in Savior."

"Yes ma'am," Mayrin acknowledged. "Zaku unit, help is on its way."

"Thanks," Naruto replied. "I don't think I can keep this up much longer."

"Understood," Mayrin stated. She quickly cut the connection to the Zaku and turned on the Intercom. "Athrun Zala to his unit, Arthrun Zala to his unit."

Everyone breathlessly waited a few moments. "Athrun Zala reporting," he said. "What is it ma'am."

Talia picked up her com phone. "We have a distressed Zaku not too far from us. I want you to go out and help them."

"Understood ma'am," he accepted. Soon he was loaded onto the catapult and was launched out of the Minerva. He quickly changed into fighter mode and headed toward the distressed Zaku coordinates.

-With Naruto and Meer-

Naruto growled in frustration as he flew the Zaku. He had lost one of his arms and legs and was barely holding on.

_**"Kit, you need to fight back,"**_ Kyuubi shouted. _**"I'd rather not die in a ZAKU. There is still so much I want to do."**_

"You and me both," Naruto agreed as he dodged yet another barrage of missiles, "but that's kinda hard when we don't have any weapons to fight with."

"ZAKU unit, this is Athrun Zala. Please respond," a voice called over the coms.

Meer perked up at the name. "Athrun!" she cried. "You've come to rescue me!"

Naruto sighed. "What am I, chopped liver?" he whispered.

"M…Lacus," Athurn replied. "What are you doing there?"

"That's not important right now!" Naruto shouted. "We need help. I have lost an arm and a leg. We won't survive another hit. Hurry up!"

Suddenly Naruto, Meer, and Kyuubi watched as a red fighter plane flew by. It fired its main guns and took out one of the Earth Forces planes. The red plane pulled into a sharp dive before transforming into a mobile suit. It quickly took out the rest of the enemies planes.

"All enemies elimated," Athrun reported, flying toward the damaged pink ZAKU. "I'm going to take you back to the Minerva."

"Thanks," Naruto replied as he felt the arms of the red mobile suit hook around the ZAKU. He let out a short sigh of relief as they flew. They had made it in one piece. He was pissed at himself for not fighting back, but he had Meer to worry about. If it was just himself in the Zaku he would have destroyed the enemies in a heartbeat.

"Minerva, we are coming in," Athrun announced over the coms and set the ZAKU down.

"Thank you Kami," Naruto said as he opened the ZAKU's cockpit.

"Finally, I'm free," Kyuubi said and quickly exited the ZAKU, only to fall quickly to the ground of the Minerva. "I forgot there was gravity."

Naurto shook his head as he and Meer headed down from the ZAKU cockpit. The pair soon touched the ground when Meer broke from his grasp and ran over toward the pilot of the red mobile suit.

"Athrun!" she cried and tackled the him to the ground. Naruto watched as she helped the pilot take his helmet off.

Naruto smiled as he saw the pilots face. "I thought his name was familiar," Naruto said with a smile. "It seems Run-Run is playing hero again."

Kyuubi looked over at Athrun and smirked._** "Oh good my favorite chew toy,"**_ he stated.

Naruto sighed. "You can chew on him later," Naruto said as he turned, only to be met by a young woman with short red hair.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

Naruto looked her over. She was wearing a ZAFT red uniform so he knew she was a one of the important pilots on the ship. "I am Naruto, Lacus's bodyguard," he explained. "And, you are?"

"My name is Lunamaria Hawk," the girl stated. "Now please follow me so you can explain to the Captain how you ended up here in a pink ZAKU?"

Naruto turned to Kyuubi, "Watch pink," he ordered to Kyuubi. Kyuubi nodded and headed toward Meer as Naruto followed Lunamaria to the bridge.

** That my friends is chapter 3. Naruto has met the crew of the Minerva and now his going to shake things up. Also Athrun is in for a heap of trouble now that Kyuubi has his favorite chew toy. How will Meer act as they travel to their destination. **

** As for the vote of single pairing or harem. I probably going harem, There are so many good routes that I can take. I was thinking of going the visual novel route and having a different ending for each girl. So far it going to be Naruto/Meer/ Ezalia/?/?/?. For those who want the real Lacus in the pairing, I sorry but no. Naruto feels like she is his daughter. He won't get together with his daughter. Everyone else is fair game. **

** I want to thank you for all your support and hope you all enjoy reading my stories. As for my other stories I will try to get them updates soon, but having bouts of writers block with them which sucks. Anyway as always please read and review! **


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto stood on the bridge of the Minerva, in front of the ship's Captain, Talia Gladys. She was a very attractive female with light brown hair or dark blonde hair. He couldn't really tell. Her eyes were a deep gray that caught the light.

"Wow, why are all the women in ZAFT so beautiful?" Naruto thought to himself, inadvertently blurting it out loud. All of the women on the bridge, including the Captain, were suporting blushes on their face.

"Mr. Kyuubi!" Captain Gladys shouted as she got control of her blush. "Please refrain from making such comments."

Naruto just gave her a sheepish smile with a slightly wicked undertone. "I'm sorry Captain, but I can't help it. When I am around such beautiful women, such as you, I can't help but state the truth."

Talia looked at Naruto with a serious look on her face. "Again, please refrain from saying such things, or I will have to confine you to the brig."

Naruto quickly gave her a salute. "Yes ma'am," he replied, giving Talia a quick wink.

Talia didn't seem to respond to his gesture, much to Naruto disappointment. "Now, Kyuubi, why were you and Lacus, in the pink Zaku, being chased by a squadron of Earth Forces Fighters?"

"We were on our way to Diocua, for 's next concert on a ZAFT transport ship. The Zaku was specifically made for_ Lacus's_ performances and so it was traveling with us. Our transport was attacked by the Earth Forces and the pilots had us board the ZAKU for our own safety." Naruto said, a serious look on his face. "They ejected the ZAKU so we could get away, but the fighter pursed us. I chose to run and not fight, due to the fact that 's safety was my top priority. I called for assistance and your ship responded."

Talia was silent for a few moments as she processed the information. "If you are 's guard, why do you not have a ZAFT idenfication number?" she asked him.

"I am not a member of ZAFT," Naruto replied. "I am an outside party that is being paid to guard Ms. Clyne."

Talia frowned when she heard this. Why did the Chairman hire outside help to guard one of the most important figures in the Plantes? She looked over the man before her and wondered what skills he had to make him qualified to guard Lacus Clyne. "I will call the chairman to verify this information," she stated.

Naruto just nodded. "That is fine," he replied. "I have nothing to hide at all."

Talia nodded. "I will have someone escort you back to Lacus," she said. "You may stay on the ship until we reached Diocua."

"Thank you," Naruto said, with a small bow. "It is much appreciated."

Talia nodded, and waved toward Meyrin. "Take him to the dining hall. Ms. _Lacus_ and Athrun are there. I will have Athrun show them to the guest quarters."

"Yes ma'am," Meyrin said, saluting and walked over to Naruto, "if you would follow me, please."

Naruto gave her a foxy smile. "Lead the way beautiful," he stated, making Meyrin blush. Talia glared at Naruto as he followed Meyrin off the bridge and into the elevator.

Talia turned toward her Sub Captain. "So, what do you think of him?" she asked him, an unreadable look on her face.

Arthur thought for a moment. "He seems to be very suspicious," he replied. "I've never heard of Kyuubi before, and now he is guarding . He seems to be very flirtatious, but I can't help but get the feeling that he is very dangerous."

Talia nodded. She had the same impressions. "When Meyrin gets back, I want to get in direct contact with the Chairman as soon as possible," she stated.

-SB-

Naruto followed Meyrin down the hallway, toward the main dining hall where Athrun and Lacus were. The pair walked in silence through the hall. Naruto turned and looked over the girl before him and smiled. She was shorter than him, with long red hair that was in two pig tails. He had to admit, the ZAFT uniform was very flattering on her.

"So, how long have you been with ZAFT?" Naruto asked.

"Only for about a year now," she replied. "We had just gotten out of basic training, and were assigned to the Minerva when the war started." Naruto nodded and Meyrin gave him a curious look. "Mr. Kyuubi, can I ask you something?"

Naruto nodded. "Sure you can," he replied, calmly. "Just stop calling me . It makes me feel old. My name is Naruto."

"Ok, Naruto," she said with a slight redness appearing on her face. She felt special for learning his name. "How come I've never heard of you?"

Naruto smiled. "It's simple," he stated. "I'm so good at my job, there is no one left after my missions to spread news about me."Meyrin stopped in her tracks and stared at Naruto in fear. Naruto turned and looked at her sudden changed expression. He sighed and walked over to her. "It's ok. I'm not here to hurt anyone. I'm here to guard Lacus and nothing more."

Meyrin nodded, but still kept her distance from Naruto as they began to walk again. Naruto just sighed to himself. He was use to people distancing themselves from him after hearing about his career choice. He was a little disappointed that Meyrin was shying away from him. She was a soldier, she should be used to people dying. They finally reached the dining hall only to find the door blocked by many crew members.

Naruto and Meyrin entered the crowd and heard whispers about Lacus and Athrun. Naruto sighed and pushed his way deeper into the crowd, entering the dining room with Meyrin a little bit behind. At a table, at the other end, sat Athrun, with Lacus cuddling into his side. He looked quite stressed and seemed to be trying, rather unsuccessfully, to get Lacus to let go of him. Every time he tried, a growl would be heard making Athrun halt his attempt.

Naruto laughed to himself when he saw Kyuubi, watching Athrun with a smile spread across his muzzle. Naruto made his way toward the group, a wicked smile apparent on his face. "Oh Run-Run, you look so cute," Naruto mocked, in a cutesy voice.

Athrun turned toward Naruto with a frown. "Don't call me that," he grumbled, a hint of anger in his voice.

Naruto laughed. "But Run-Run," Naruto began. Athrun quickly stood up and glared at him. "Is Run-Run mad?"

"My name is not Run-Run," Athrun shouted. Naruto just laughed.

"Still can't take a joke, can you Run-Run," Naruto replied with a sigh. "Now, Captain Gladys stated you were supposed to show _Lacus_ and me to the guest rooms."  
Athrun frowned and nodded. He turned and started to walk out of the dining room with Lacus close behind. Naruto chuckled and followed, Kyuubi at his side.

As they walked, Naruto glanced down at Kyuubi. "So, anything fun happen while I was gone?" Naruto asked.

Kyuubi just sighed, disappointed. **"Not really**," he replied as they walked. **"I tried to give Athrun my favorite greeting, but Fakus stopped me."**

Naruto laughed. "You'll get your chance," he said with a grin. "After we get settled in, I want you to explore the ship and see what you can find out about this ship, and its crew. I want to find out what they think of this war?"

Kyuubi looked at Naruto with interest. "**Is that so?**" he wondered. **"Thinking of joining in the fight, are we?"**

Naruto shook his head. "That's not it," he responded. "I just want to get their opinion about the conflict. Also, I want to see if they are sheep or if they can think for themselves."

Kyuubi nodded, eagerly. **"Can do,"** he replied, as they reached their destination. Athrun lead them into a pleasant-looking room, with a large bed and personal computer.

"This is your room for the duration of your stay here," Athrun informed them. "If you need anything, just activate the com, and someone will assist you."

Naruto nodded. "You got that Meer?" he asked the pinked-haired girl.

Meer nodded, "Yes Naruto," she replied, a bit of annoyance in her voice. She quickly turned toward Athrun, a sly smile on her face. "Can I request that _you_ help me all the time?"

Athrun didn't answer and looked toward Naruto. "You realize she is not the real Lacus, right?" he asked.

"Well, yeah," Naruto replied. He shook his head and gave Athrun a look of contempt. "I was Lacus's bodyguard for a number of years. I can tell the real Lacus from a fake."

"So, why are you guarding Meer?" Athrun asked. "From what I remember, you don't take shady jobs."

Naruto turned in defense. "What jobs I take, are not your concern," he replied sternly. "Now, go fight your war. I have a girl to protect."

Naruto forced Athrun from the room, then quickly turned to Kyuubi. "You know what to do." Kyuubi swiftly left the room, grinning. A few moments later, the sounds of a girlish scream could be heard from down the hall. Naruto just smiled. "I guess Kyuubi was able to give Athrun his proper greeting after all.

Meer looked at Naruto as he looked around the room, inspecting everything. "What are you doing?" she asked him, as he lifted up the mattress on the bed.

"Just making sure that there are no listening devices in the room" Naruto replied, as he set the mattress back down.

Meer just shook her head and sat down. "You don't have to do that," she assured him. "ZAFT would never do something like that." Naruto stared at her for a moment and started to laugh. Meer glared at him, her head tilted to one side. "What's so funny?"

Naruto just continued his chuckle for a few moments. He eventually stopped laughing and looked at Meer. "Oh, that was hilarious," he stated. "You are so naïve it's funny."

Meer glared at Naruto. "What do you mean, I am naïve?" she shouted in anger.

"You are naïve," Naruto began as he looked, condescendingly at Meer. "You believe that ZAFT, which is a military organization, would not try to gather intelligence at all times. I would expect them to listen in, on someone who is not in their organization."

Meer stared incredulously at Naruto for a few moments. Would ZAFT really do that? Would the Chairman really do that? Meer watched as Naruto finished his sweep of the room. He had a few things gathered in his hands. "Here," he stated, handing to Meer, a few small round devices with antenna on the sides. "That, is the real face of ZAFT."

Meer stared, in disbelief, at the devices in her hands. Was this really the true face of ZAFT, and the Chairman?

-SB-

Talia entered the dining hall, glad to have some time away from the bridge. She had contacted the Chairman and confirmed that Kyuubi was indeed, Lacus Clyne's bodyguard. She tried to get any information about Kyuubi, but the Chairman was just as in the dark about him as she was.

"Why would Gilbert hire someone to guard Lacus, when he knows nothing about him?" she thought to herself as she went to get her meal. She sat down at a table and began eating, when she noticed a group of female crew members all gathered at one place. She stopped eating, paying more attention to the group.

Talia noticed that many of the girls seemed to be petting something. Talia decided that this was the time to solve the mystery. "What is going on here?" she asked, in her Captain voice.

She then noticed that even Lunamaria was in the group. "Captain!" Lunamaria said in surprise.

Talia made her way through the crowd, and found that everyone was petting a large, red fox with nine tails. **"Oh yeah, right there,**" the fox sighed dreamily, as all of its tails wagged in happiness.

Talia was surprised by this giant fox on the ship, not to mention the fact that the fox could speak. She turned and looked at the group of women surrounding the fox. "All right all of you, get back to work," she ordered. She turned to the fox. "How did you get on my ship?"

The fox looked up at her and stretched. **"I came with Naruto and Lacus."** The fox stated with a yawned.

"Naruto?" Talia said in confusion.

**"You know him as Kyuubi,"** the fox stated. **"Don't know why he using my title as his alias." **

Talia was silent. She never expected for Kyuubi to bring a giant talking fox with him. She sat down next to the creature. "Why are you here in the dining hall, and not with your master in your room?"

Kyuubi bared his teeth at Talia. "**He is not my master**," he stated, enraged. **"I am his partner."**

"How can a fox be his partner?" Talia asked. "Also, how can you talk?"

**"I'm just that awesome,**" Kyuubi stated as he got up and got off the table. **"Let's just say I been around for a long time and picked up a few things." **Talia watched Kyuubi walk away and couldn't help but wonder who, this Naruto actually is. She went back to her meal and planed on finding all she could find out about Naruto.

-SB-

Meer sighed to herself as she sat in her room, bored out of her mind. It had been a day since they had boarded the Minerva and Athrun had not come to see her. She had wished that he would.

"I am so bored," Meer whined as she looked around the room.

"That's good," Naruto stated as he cleaned and sharpened some of his knives.

"Can't we go around the ship and see Athrun?" she asked.

"No," Naruto replied. "It would cause more trouble then I want to deal with."

"But I want to do something," Meer stated with a huff.

Naruto just sighed and set his knives down. "Fine, I'll give you something to do," Naruto said.

"Really?" Meer replied with a smile. Naruto just nodded and waved her over.

"I am going to show you how to use a knife," Naruto stated, as he picked a knife from off the table.

Meer looked at him in confusion. "Why would I want to do that?" she asked him.

Naruto just sighed. "If you know how to use a knife, you can at least defend yourself when I'm not near you," he explained. "Now, first we need to get you some, more comfortable clothes."

"But I don't have anything else," she whined. "I don't want to do this."

Naruto sighed in annoyance. "I have you covered," he stated as he pulled out a scroll from his side pocket. "Just wait here."

She watched as he disappeared into the other side of the room for a few moments before returning with a set of clothes. He threw them on the bed. "Here, put these on," he insisted, and walked out into the hall. "Meet me out here when you're done."

Lacus just nodded and looked down at the clothes on the bed. It was a simple shirt with a pair of shorts made for a girl. She stared at the clothes, wondering where Naruto had gotten them, but she didn't have time to dwell on it and quickly changed.

She walked out of the room and found Naruto leaning against the wall. "Follow me," he stated as they walked to the training room. They walked quickly through the ships to their final destination.

Naruto did a quick check to see if anyone was in the training area, and saw that it was empty. He smiled at this and led Meer into the middle of the room. "Now, let's begin," he stated with a smile. He pulled out a knife and handed it to Meer. "First, you are going to learn how to properly hold the knife, so as not to hurt yourself. Watch me."

Naruto took out another knife and held it in a reverse grip. 'This is how you will hold the knife when you are guarding an opponent's attack. When holding the knife like this, have your arm slightly bent, and away from your body."

Meer nodded and did as she was told. She held the knife as lightly as she could and turned to look at Naruto. He looked over her grip. "You need to hold the knife better or you will get it knocked away from you."

Meer nodded and tightened her grip on the knife. She felt uncomfortable with the blade in her hand. She looked at Naruto as he walked over to her. "Why am I learning this again?" she asked him, the curiousity evident in her voice.

"Like I told you before, it is to be able to protect yourself if I'm not there with you," he stated as he sheathed his knife.

"But what good would a knife do, if they had guns," she stated.

Naruto smiled. "A knife is a very handy weapon," he said as he walked over to her. "They can be easily concealed and most attackers won't be expecting you to have one. It will help you live longer."

"Are you sure," Meer asked him, unconvinced.

Naruto nodded. "Of course," he replied as he walked over to her. "I taught this to Lacus when she was little." Meer look at him in amazement. Lacus Clyne knew how to use a knife? She was pulled out of her shock when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. "Now, let's get you into the correct stance when holding the knife."

Meer felt as Naruto guided her body into the correct position for guarding with a knife. She could help but blush as she felt Naruto pressed against her. She had to admit he was well built and she felt safe with his arms around her.

"Does that feel good?" he asked her. Meer quickly nodded, a blush appearing on her face. Naruto just smiled and continued the lesson. He taught her the basics of knife defense for several hours, much to Meer's annoyance. She was not big on physical exercise and only did enough to keep her healthy.

Naruto didn't seem tired as he finished the lesson. He didn't even break a sweat. He looked over at the exhausted Meer and chuckled to himself. He remembered when he was teaching the real Lacus, and the laughs he had gotten from it. Meer was no exception.

"Well, this is a site I never expected to see," a voice interrupted. Naruto turned to see the Lunamaria and Meyrin Hawk in their training gear. "Who would have thought Lacus Clyne would learning to knife fight."

Naruto just smiled. "Well, it's a good skill to have," he stated with a chuckle. "If you want, I can teach you as well."

Lunamaria just smiled. "Oh, I don't think that is necessary," she replied. "I am very good with a knife already."

Naruto gave her an excited look. "Would you like to test those skills?" he asked with a sly smile. Meer looked at him as if he was crazy. He still wanted to fight after all the training they have been doing?

Lunamaria smiled back. "It would be fun," she replied and walked over to the wall, retrieving two pairs of practice knives.

Meyrin walked over to her sister. "Do you think this is a good idea," she asked Lunamaria. "He is dangerous and you could get hurt."

Lunamaria smiled, patting her little sister on the head. "I will be fine," she replied. "Afterall, I am a ZAFT red, one of the best. I can take him." Meyrin nodded and turned to look over at Naruto. He didn't seem to be looking forward to the fight. Lunamaria threw him a practice knife. "Shall we get started?"

Naruto caught the knife and smiled. "Sure," he agreed, and charged forward. He held the knife in a reverse grip and, when Lunamaria was within range, attacked with a quick sweep of the knife.

Lunamaria jumped back and smiled. "You don't waste time do you?" she said and began her counter attack. She brought the knife down toward Naruto's head. Naruto blocked, and threw a quick punch at Luna's chest.

Lunamaria quickly dodged the attack and lashed out with a quick kick. Naruto grabbed her leg and pulled her close. Luna lost her balance and soon found herself on the ground, the practice knife held against her neck.

"That was fun," Naruto stated as he leaned in on Luna. "You did great."  
Luna tried not to blush. "Not really," she replied, looking away. "You completely destroyed me."

Naruto just smiled. "I just have a lot of experience with knife fighting," he stated, rising.

"I can tell," Luna replied with a giggle. "Maybe we can do this again sometime."

Naruto smiled. "I would love to," he replied, only to feel Meer grab his arm.

"Naruto, can we go back to the room I need to take a shower," she said as she dragged Naruto out of the room. She turned toward the Luna and Meyrin. "It was nice seeing you." Luna could hear anger in Lacus's voice as they disappeared.

**That my friends is chapter 4. I am quite happy with it and really glad I was able to write it. It been awhile since I updated this story and I hope you enjoy it. I plan on Naruto and Meer ending up staying on the Minerva but I don't know how to do it? If you guys have any ideas it would be much apperiated. I will also get some flashbacks going in future chapters and you see how Naruto was with the real Lacus when she was little. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Also I have a new Idea that I want you guys to think about. I been watching Eureka Seven and Erueka Seven AO recently and I got a great idea for a crossover. It will be of course a Naruto crossover with E7. In this story Naruto will end up in the E7 world when he was five and is found by Charles and Ray. Kyuubi will train him in the ninja arts and Charles and Ray will train him in the ways of the SOF. Naruto will become the friend and possibly lover of animiane. I like this idea because I like Charles and Ray in E7 and was sad when they died.**

**So my friends tell me what you think of this idea and please review this chapter. Tell me what was the best part and what parts I could improve on. Thanks again for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto sighed to himself as he looked at the time. It had been a few days since Meer and he had come aboard the Minerva. He spent, every day, training Meer in the art of knife fighting. Slowly but surely, she was getting better.

Naruto slowly got up out of bed with a loud yawn; He looked toward Meer and saw that she was still fast asleep. He walked over quietly and smiled. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping, but when she was awake, she could be a bit whiny.

Naruto looked at the time and smiled. It was still early morning and no one would be in the training room yet. He grabbed his gear and headed out. He let out another loud yawn as he walked. He had to admit, it was nice to be on a ship that housed other people. He had spent so much time by himself, that he enjoyed passing people as he walked through the ship.

He walked into the training room. It was empty, as expected. He quickly headed to the shooting range, programmed the targets, and took his place on the shooting range. Changing targets every five seconds was a nice, slow pace for Naruto. Naruto soon fell into a rhythm as he fired his guns. This program was a good way for Naruto to wind down, and relax.

The program eventually ended and Naruto quickly popped out his gun magazine. Suddenly the sound of clapping was heard from behind him. Naruto quickly turned to see Athrun standing there. "I see you haven't lost your touch," Athrun noted as he walked over.

Naruto just chuckled as he loaded another clip into his pistol. "Well, I have years of practice," he replied as he restarted the target program. Athrun watched as Naruto never missed a target and always hit the bull eye.

Soon Naruto had emptied another clip and set his gun down. "So, are you going to shoot or stand there doing nothing?" Naruto asked, as he broke down his gun.

Athrun just shook his head and walked over to the open shoot lane on Naruto's left side. He pulled out his gun and started the same target program Naruto was using. Naruto set his gun down and watched, as Athrun hit every target with practiced ease.

Naruto smiled as Athrun ejected his empty clip. "Very nice," Naruto stated. "You have become a great shot."

Athrun nodded. "Well, a war will teach that to you," Athrun replied, loading another clip.

"Very true," Naruto agreed. "War can be a great teacher."

Athrun, nodded and started another round of the target program. Naruto watched for a few moments before joining him, and soon the sound of gun fire was the only thing that could be heard throughout the gun range.

"That is amazing," a voice said, pulling Naruto and Athrun from their respective rhythms. Naruto turned and saw Lunamaria, and two other ZAFT reds standing there.

"Where did you learn to shoot like that?" Lunamaria asked Naruto.

"Just years of experience," Naruto replied, as he holstered his gun. "Now I will be going, enjoy your practice."

Naruto left the gun range and headed back to the room he shared with Meer. Naruto walked inside and saw that Meer was up. She still looked a little tired, making him chuckle to himself. She looked so cute half awake.

Naruto walked over to her and gently patted her on the head. "Time to wake up, Meer," he said sweetly.

Meer nodded as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Naruto guided Meer to the bathroom, and closed the door behind her. She was slowly warming up to him and it was making his job a lot easier. She seemed to like keeping him close ever since their first training session together, especially when other females were around.

Naruto sat down in the desk chair and sighed in annoyance. They were supposed to arrive in Diocuia in a few days, but he was informed by the Captain, that the Minerva was ordered to clear out a EF outpost before heading to Diocuia. It was suppose to be a quick mission from what Naruto was being told.

"I'll be the judge of that," Naruto doubted, as he started his personal computer. He quickly went to access the Minerva network and started to hack his way in. He was at it for a few minutes but wasn't making any progress. He laughed at his effort. "They have updated their security system since the last time I tried to hack a ZAFT network."

Naruto pulled out a flash drive and inserted it into his computer. "Time to wake up, Tenten," Naruto greeted, as he waited for the files on the drive to load. Tenten was another AI he had created, that he carried around with him. She was mostly used for infiltrating other computer networks.

Tenten's avatar appeared on the screen. She looked exactly like the real Tenten from when he was younger. She yawned and stretched before looking at Naruto. "HI, Naru-chan," she said, smiling. "It's been awhile."

Naruto nodded. "True," he acknowledged, regretfully. "Sorry for letting you sleep so long."

Tenten just smiled. "It's fine," she replied, "I like a good nap. Now, what can I do for you."

"What you do best, of course," he replied, with a serious look on his face. "I am currently aboard a ZAFT ship called the Minerva. They are being sent on a mission, with my charge and me, still on board. I want you to get me all of the info you can on the mission, and the combat history of this ship."

Tenten gave him a quick salute. "Can do," she replied and disappeared into the Minerva systems. Naruto just leaned back in his chair, letting Tenten get to work. Meanwhile, Meer had come out of the bathroom, all dolled up.

She walked over to Naruto and glanced over his shoulder. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Naruto turned to face her. "Just getting some info," he replied as he yawned.

Soon, Tenten appeared on the screen, a large file in her hands. "That was fun," she stated, as she downloaded the file onto Naruto's computer. "The system actually put up a fight this time."

Naruto turned toward the computer and Tenten. "You covered your tracks, correct?" he asked her. "I don't want a repeat of last time."

Tenten glared at Naruto. "Don't insult me," she growled, annoyed. "I _always_ cover my tracks."

"Good girl," he replied. "Thanks for the help."

Tenten bowed. "Anytime," she replied, walking off of the screen. Naruto ejected Tenten's drive, and pocketed it.

"What was that?" Meer asked, a bit confused.

"Nothing for you to worry about," he replied, closing his computer. "Now, let's go get some food."

Meer looked at Naruto suspiciously, but her growling stomach interrupted her thought process. Naruto chuckled and lead Meer out of the room. Once she was out, Naruto created a Shadow Clone, and had it start reading over the files.

-SB-

Naruto and Meer entered the dining room and headed over to get their food. Naruto watched as most of the crew followed Meer with their eyes. He glared at some of the males who looked at Meer like a piece of meat. That is, until their gaze met Naruto's. They quickly looked away and Naruto smiled.

"Still got it," he thought, as he led Meer to an open table. He and Meer ate in silence; No one dared to join them. Naruto was more than happy to have it this way. Extra company would have annoyed him.

Naruto was in mid-bite when he noticed a group of reds walk over to the table. Naruto looked up and saw Athrun, Lunamaria, and the two other ZAFT red pilots sit down at the table.

"Athrun!" Meer greeted excitally, pulling the poor young man down to sit next to her. "It's so good to see you." Naruto chuckled as he watched Athrun try to cope with the current situation.

Athrun tried to sit up straight. "It's only been a little while since you last saw me M..Lacus," he replied.

Meer pouted. "But, I always miss you when we are apart," she replied as she snuggled into his side.

Naruto grinned and continued eating. He knew that Meer wouldn't let Athrun go once he was in her grasp. It was always fun to see Athrun squirm.

"Naruto," Luna said, pulling Naruto from his thoughts.

Naruto set his fork down. "Yes," he replied.

"I wanted to introduce you to these two," Luna said, pointing to the ZAFT reds that Naruto didn't know. "I was hoping to do it this morning at the range, but you had left."

Naruto turned toward the pair. "Hello, my Name is Naruto," he stated in a calm voice. "You can call me Kyuubi."

The boy with the blonde hair nodded in recognition. "My name is Rey Za Burrel," he said. "I have heard little about you."

"Yeah, it's quite nice, isn't it?" Naruto replied with a sarcastic undertone.

The black-haired boys watched Naruto for a few moments. "I am Shinn Asuka," Shinn greeted.

"Good, now everyone's introduced," Luna said, satisfied. "So, Naruto, can you tell us anything about being a mercenary?"

Naruto smiled. "It's quite an interesting profession," he began. "Never a dull moment, and the pay is good."

Rey listened carefully. "So, did you serve in any of the armed forces before becoming a mercenary?" he asked.

Naruto turned and glared at Rey. "Here and there," he replied, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Really now?" Rey probed with interest, "which part?"

"Everything," Naruto said as he went back to his food. He really didn't like Rey. He was digging for information that Naruto wasn't about to release.

Rey eyes narrowed at Naruto's answer. He prepared to ask another, when his train of thought was interrupted as the ship suddenly shook. Naruto quickly stood up and checked to see if everyone at the table was alright. The ship rocked again knocking everyone over.

"What the hell is going on?" Meer shouted, as she held on to Athrun for dear life.

"Code red, all pilots to their machines!" Meyrin's voice ordered over the intercom. Naruto watched as Luna, Athrun, and Shinn ran out of the room toward the hanger. Rey hadn't moved since the shipped had shaken for the second time.

Naruto crawled over to him and saw that he had hit his head against the corner of the table and was bleeding profusely. Naruto slowly picked up Rey off the floor and headed toward the door. "Lacus, come on," Naruto commanded as he left the dining hall.

Meer slowly stood up and followed after Naruto. They reached the medical bay in record time and Rey was soon patched up and laid in a bed to recover. Naruto sighed as he looked over the downed pilot and shook his head. He walked over to the communication console on the wall and called the bridge.

Captain Gladys appeared on the screen, a serious look on her face. "What is it?" she grumbled.

"What the hell is going on?!" Naruto shouted in anger.

"Were were ambushed by a small fleet of EF vessels," Talia reported as the ship shook again. Naruto maintained his balance through the shock, while Meer held onto one of the beds.

"How did that happen?" Naruto cried. "I thought the radar would detect them."

Talia glared at Naruto. "I don't know, "she barked. "They might be using new stealth tech. Naruto watched as Talia's attention was drawn away. She frowned, "Someone find Rey."

"Rey is here in the hospital wing," Naruto said with a frown. "He got hurt when the attack began."

Talia frowned. "Damn it," she muttered. "Get Lunamaria on the line, she needs to cover both sides."

Naruto didn't like the sound of these orders. He turned and saw the fear in Meer's eyes. He closed the line to the bridge and turned toward Meer. "Stay here," he ordered and headed for the door.

Meer looked at him, panicked. "Where are you going!" she shouted.

Naruto just smiled. "To make all those who threaten you, go away," Naruto explained and ran out of the room.

-SB-

Naruto exited the elevator and ran into the hanger. He saw a white Zaku Phantom still in its holster. Naruto noticed that the Pink Zaku still had its flight pack attached to it. He quickly ran over to one of the ZAKU mechanics.

"Hey," he called getting the mechanic's attention. "Can you move the flight pack from the pink ZAKU to the ZAKU Phantom?"

The mechanic stared at Naruto as if he were crazy. "Can you do it?" he repeated.  
"Y…Yes," the mechanic began, "but it won't do any good. The ZAKU Phantom has a lock on the activation code."

"Just do it!" Naruto shouted. The mechanic ran off to complete Naruto's orders. Naruto ran toward the cockpit of the ZAKU Phantom, only to hear the sound of a gun cocking. He quickly turned and saw three guards behind him.

"You are not authorized to fly that unit," one of the guards stated. "Step away from it, now."

Naruto looked at the guards, with an annoyed look on his face. "I really don't have time for this. Please back away and I won't have to hurt you."

The guards didn't waver and Naruto just sighed. "Fine then, have it your way." The guards watched as Naruto slowly raised his hand above his head and stretched. "Don't blink," he warned. The guards were startled as Naruto suddenly disappeared from their eyes. "I said don't blink."

Naruto quickly grabbed the first guard and threw him into the wall. The next guard tried to level his gun at Naruto but soon found that his gun was no longer in his grasp. Naruto held the gun in his hands and threw it at the wall.

"Damn you!" the guard screamed and pulled out a knife. Naruto just glared at him and charged forward. The guard tried to stab him, but Naruto knocked his arms into the air and punched him several times, knocking all of the air from his body.

Naruto turned to the last guard. "So, you want to stop me now?" he asked as he let his latest victim fall to the ground. The last guard just dropped his gun and backed away. Naruto grinned at the guard's surrender. "That's what I thought."

The mechanic watched the fight and was in awe as to how Naruto had taken out the guards. Naruto noticed that the mechanic had stopped working. "Don't you have a flight pack to mount?" Naruto questioned irritated. The mechanic jumped and went back to work. Naruto quickly entered the ZAKU Phantom and looked over the controls.

"Rey takes really good care of his machine," Naruto noted as he inserted the Tenten flash drive into an open port on the controls. "Tenten, unlock this machine."

"On it," Tenten said over the cockpit speakers. A few moments later all of the ZAKU's systems powered on.

"Thank you," Naruto replied as he started to set up the controls.

"No problem," Tenten said with a giggle. "I love hacking mobile suits."

Naruto smiled, "I know you do." He closed the ZAKU cockpit and turned on the exterior cameras. "Is the flight pack mounted yet," he called over the speakers. The mechanic gave him a thumbs-up. "Good, Tenten, load me onto the catapult."

Tenten appeared on the screen in a female ZAFT uniform. "Yes, sir," she said saluting, as she took control on the catapult systems.

-On the Bridge-

Talia had a frown on her face as the battle unfolded in front of her. They were completely caught off guard by this attack. It was four carriers vs. the Minerva. The enemy outnumbered them in ships and mobile suits. Athrun and Shinn were fighting in the air, to the best of their abilities but Lunamaria was being over whelmed by the ones they let slip by.

A shock rocked the ship as a barrage of missiles struck. "Where is the damage!" Captain Gladys shouted.

"Ma'am, we lost port missiles tubes and there is a fire on level B," Arthur reported from his seat.

"Damn it," Talia swore, as she looked out onto the battle field. "If only Rey were out there."

"Ma'am, something's wrong" Meyrin cried. "The catapult deck is opening."

Talia looked at Meyrin, shocked. "I didn't authorize that!" she said. "Shut it down."

"I can't ma'am," Meyrin replied. "Something is blocking my access to that system."

"Damn it, what going on down there!" Talia shouted.

"Ma'am, Naruto is going out in Rey's ZAKU," Meyrin reported, as she accessed the ZAKU cam.

"WHAT!" Talia replied. "What is he doing in a ZAKU. Get me in contact with him, now!"

"Yes ma'am," Meyrin stated. "ZAKU, please come in, Naruto please respond."

"Anything for you, beautiful," Naruto replied through the com, making Meyrin blush.

Ignoring Naruto, Talia picked up her Captain's phone. "Naruto, what do you think you are doing?!" she demanded.

"What does it look like?" Naruto replied. "I'm going out there to destroy the enemy that is attacking this ship."

Talia frowned. "That is not your job," she responded. "Your job is to protect Lacus Clyne."

"By protecting this ship, I am protecting Lacus as well," Naruto reasoned as he finished loading the wizard pack onto the ZAKU. "So, if you'll excuse me, I have a battle to get to. Hey, Kyuubi, take over gun controls of the Minerva."

**"Can do,"** a voice said, behind everyone. The entire crew turned and saw Kyuubi standing there in all of his glory, all nine tails waving. **"Now, go show them something they will never forget."**

Arthur got up and pointed at Kyuubi. "I won't allow you to take control of this ship's weapons! You will get us killed," he shouted. Many of the crew shared his sentiment.

Kyuubi just chuckled. **"You really don't want to try and stop me,"** he replied in an eager tone. **"I might not leave you alive."**

Arthur raised his gun and fired at the fox. Kyuubi seemed to disappear in a cloud of red smoke. Arthur and the rest of the crew looked all over for him. Soon laughter could be heard throughout the bridge.

**"Foolish brat,**" Kyuubi said from behind Arthur. **"I've killed people for less."** With a quick flick of his tails, Arthur was sent flying across the bridge and into a wall. **"Now, does anyone else mind if I take control of the guns."**

Talia glared at Kyuubi, knowing the foolish venture it would be to try and stop the fox from taking control. The display of strength it had just shown was something to be feared.

The entire bridge was silent. **"Thought so,"** he stated and took over Arthur's chair, his tails moving over the keyboard at amazing speeds. Talia watched in awe as this fox ran the most thorough check of all working weapons in under a minute.

**"All set Naruto,"** Kyuubi stated with an evil grin. **"Shall we give them hell?"**

"Let's show them why we are the best at what we do," Naruto replied. "Naruto Namikaze, launching!"

Everyone watched as the white ZAKU flew out of hanger. Kyuubi got everyone's attention with his next battle cry. **"Time for hell to begin."**

-SB-

Battle Song: This is War By, 30 seconds to Mars

Naruto flew out into the sky and surveyed the current battle situation. The Minerva was currently trading fire with the EF ships that were in front of it. Athrun and Shinn were currently engaged in battle against several squads of wingdom. They were holding their own, but they couldn't take them all out.

Lunamaria was having trouble. Since she couldn't leave the surface of the Minerva without a flight pack, she was unable to get into the fight. She had taken out her far share of wingdoms but she was currently pinned down against the Minerva. Naruto smiled, pushed his thrusters to maximum and charged the group of wingdoms.

The wingdoms noticed this too late, when a white blur crashed into them. The squadron quickly scattered but couldn't find their target.  
"Where is he?" asked an EF pilot, when he saw the red of a ZAKU as it used a beam tomahawk to cut his wingdom in half.

Naruto used the explosion to propel himself toward the next wingdom and cut them down as well. The other two wingdom pilots regrouped and started to fire a barrage of beams at Naruto. He pushed the ZAKU forward, flying between the beams with amazing precision. He reached his target and soon, they too fell to the tomahawk.

Naruto flew forward and saw another two squadrons of wingdom coming towards him. He lifted his beam rifle and started to fire. The wingdoms quickly scattered, but Naruto had hit two with his beam fire. He flew past the first wingdom and used it as a kickoff to get higher.

"Time for all of the little pests to die," Naruto stated and rained fire down on the wingdoms. The wingdoms tried to dodge but were overcome by the attack and destroyed.

Naruto turned his attention to the attacking ships. "Kyuubi, bring on the pain," he said into the com.

**"What do you **_**think**_** I'm doing,"** Kyuubi shouted, as he fired the Minerva's main guns. Naruto watched as Kyuubi's barrage of fire, hit its target with precise aim. No target was left untouched. Naruto watched as the enemy vessels all fell to the barrage of death.

Naruto turned and saw Athrun and Shinn fly back to the Minerva while a few wingdoms tried to retreat. Naruto just grinned. "No you don't," he said and flew after the retreating forces. He flew high above them and charged in with a steep dive. He quickly drew the beam tomahawk and sliced thru the wingdom like it was butter.

The other wingdom drew its beam saber and charged Naruto. Naruto floated, not moving, waiting for the enemy to arrive. The wingdom brought down its beam saber, trying to slice Naruto in two. Naruto simply stopped the strike with his hand and punched the wingdom square in the chest.

The wingdom flew back, only to be meet its end at the hand of a well shot beam. Naruto looked around and saw that there were no enemies left. Naruto floated for a few moments, just to double check.

Suddenly his warning alarms blared and Naruto saw a barrage of missiles coming toward him. He quickly turned to face the barrage head on. He drew his beam rifle and fired a quick succession of beams into the missiles, destroying them all.

"Kyuubi, can you tell me where those missiles came from?" Naruto asked as he looked for the source of the attack.

**"They were fired from behind one of the islands," **Kyuubi responded.

"Thanks Kyuubi," Naruto replied, and took off looking for his enemy. Naruto soon spotted his attacker. One of the surviving EF ships was trying to take him down. Naruto smiled and charged forward.

The enemy ship tried its best to destroy him, but Naruto danced through the attack. It was simply amazing to watch, a lone ZAKU Phantom, flying through enemy fire like it was not there. Everyone on the enemy vessel watched in fear and the ZAKU got closer and closer.

Naruto landed onto the ship's deck and brought out his beam tomahawk. "Die!" Naruto shoulted and brought the axe down onto the ship's bridge. Naruto flew away from the sinking ship and headed back to the Minerva, a trail of flames and death in its wake.

Song end

-SB-

Naruto landed in the hanger of the Minerva and quickly exited the cockpit of the ZAKU Phantom. He touched down on the ground only to be surrounded by a number of ZAFT guards, their guns leveled at him. Naruto just shook his head and put his hands on his hips.

"So, we're back to this again," Naruto stated with a sigh. "I thought the last guard got the picture."

None of the guards moved, still having their weapons leveled at their target. Naruto didn't flinch and simply stood there, sporting a bored look on his face.

Soon Captain Gladys came storming toward him. Naruto saw her coming and smiled.

"Enjoy the show," Naruto cautioned.

Talia walked over and grabbed his collar. "What the hell were you thinking," she shouted at him. "Your stunt could have sunk this ship and killed the crew."

Naruto just grinned at her. "It wouldn't have," he replied. "It was under control."

"Under control!" Talia screamed. "You commandeered Rey's ZAKU Phantom, attacked several of my crew. Your pet put my vice-captain in the medical bay. What part was under control?"

Naruto just chuckled and quickly disappeared from Talia's grasp. Talia looked around for Naruto only to feel a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. "I had everything under control," Naruto whispered in her ear. "If I wanted, I could have taken control of this entire ship, and you, and your crew, couldn't have stopped me."

Naruto breathed in her ear for a few moments, while the guards stood around, unsure of what to do. This man had their captain in his grasp, so they couldn't fire without hurting her. "I have one bit of advice, my dear Talia," Naruto whispered in Talia's ear. "Never anger the slumbering dragon. It might be the last thing you ever do."

Talia felt Naruto release her from his grasp and slowly fade from her sight. The guards all ran toward her and made sure she was ok. Lunamaria and Athrun joined the group of guards.

"Captain, are you ok?" Luna asked, a worried look on her face. "What did he do to you?"

Talia was silent for a few moments. "He just gave me some advice," Talia said, shuttering, thinking of the coldness in Naruto's voice. "He is one not to be trifled with."

** That is chapter five of Meer's New Bodyguard. I am really happy with this chapter and I can't wait to hear what you think of it. I been on a writing roll this past week and I hope to keep it going with all my stories. I really enjoy this idea and can't wait to show you where it all leads. **

** I want to thank you all for reading all my stories and giving me the encouragement to keep on writing. You have helped me improve as a writer and a story teller and I really want to thank you all. Please read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chairman Gilbert Durandel looked over the recent battle data for the Minerva, specifically regarding the Kyuubi. He was amazed at how well Kyuubi did with Ray's ZAKU Phantom. He had taken out over twenty Wingdoms by himself. He had then proceeded to destroy the Earth Forces ships with ease. He couldn't help but be surprised at the amazing results that Kyuubi produced. He was able to perform as well as Kira Yamato in the Freedom, using only a ZAKU Phantom.

"Very impressive," Durandel stated as he finished reviewing the battle. "He would be a very valuable asset to have."

Durandel quickly compared Kyuubi's combat stats to the pilots of the Minerva and saw that only Athrun was able to barely reach the same combat effectiveness as Kyuubi. Durandel leaned back in his chair, processing this information. He smiled as he imagined Kyuubi ensuring that the Destiny Plan would come to fruition.

He pressed a button on his computer. "Please connect me to the Captain of the Minerva," he ordered, calmly.

"Yes Chairman," replied his secretary, and soon connected him to the ZAFT communication systems.

Durandel waited patiently for Captain Gladys' answer. "Yes, what can I do for you today, Chairman?" said a sweet voice.

Durandel smiled as he thought fondly of the Captain. "How are you doing, Captain?" he asked curiously.

The Captain was silent for a moment as she processed the question. "I am doing well," she replied, the tiredness evident in her voice.

Durandel nodded. "That's good to hear," he replied, amused.

"So what can I do for you, Chairman?" Captain Gladys repeated, knowing that there was more to this call than simply pleasantries.

"I can't hide anything from you can I, Talia," Durandel replied with a smile. "The reason I called was to see if you could gather some information on a certain guest on your ship."

"You mean Naruto," the Captain replied, a bit nervous.

"Naruto?" Durandel replied as he thought about the name. "Oh, so that is Kyuubi's name. Yes, him, I was reviewing the battle data that we had received on him and I wanted to find more information."

"Yes, Chairman," Captain Gladys, grumbled. "But, he is a very dangerous individual; if you had read my report, you would see that he has put several of the ships guards in the medical bay."

"I understand," Durandel replied, knowingly. "But, I want him to be on our side. His combat ability alone will help us tremendously. I want you to gather all of the information you can on him, by any means necessary."

Captain Gladys was quiet for a moment. "I will do my best, Chairman," she replied in a heated tone. "I just want to warn you of the consequences that may come from it."

Durandel was silent for a moment. "I understand, Captain," he replied icily. "But, I believe with the right persuasion, he could be brought over to ZAFT and become a great individual to have in our organization."

"Very well, Chairman," Captain Gladys replied and cut the connection.

Durandel leaned back in his chair and looked out onto the Dicoua base. He watched as slowly, all of his plans were falling into place and soon Kyuubi would help him achieve his destiny.

-With the Minerva-

Talia Gladys sighed as she set down the phone. She was angered at the orders she just received. She hated when Gilbert would do these things to her. First, they had the Representative from Orb, aboard their ship, while they were in a major combat area. Next, he assigned Athrun Zala to her ship, and made her a member of Faith. Now she was asked to gather information on a very dangerous and unpredictable individual, who was tasked with guarding Lacus Clyne.

"That man," she stated angrily, rubbing the bridge of her nose in frustration. She thought about her orders, to gather information on Naruto, by any means necessary. She didn't like that last part, but she knew that Gilbert wouldn't have said it unless the information was supremely important. She sighed to herself as she thought of her options as to how to gather information on Naruto, and only saw one way to get it. The one way she didn't want to do.

"Why me?" she sighed. But, she knew she couldn't force one of her crew members to do it. She quietly resolved herself and prepared for the upcoming battle. To get the information, she was going to have to seduce Naruto. "Meyrin, please contact Naruto and have him meet me at my quarters."

Meyrin stared at Captain Gladys for a moment, surprised. She connected to Naruto and Meer's room. Lacus was the one to answer. "Yes, what can I do for you," she asked happily.

Meyrin smiled at Lacus. "The Captain would like for Naruto to meet her in her private quarters right away," she explained.

"He is currently asleep, but I will inform him," she replied with a smile and cut the connection.

Meyrin turned, looked at her Captain and noted a look of determination on her face. "He will be at your quarters shortly" Meyrin updated.

Captain Gladys stood up and looked to her Sub-Captain. "Arthur, you have the bridge while I am gone," she ordered as she headed toward the elevator. She walked inside, her resolve high. She was going to get the information, she just need to make sure she kept the dragon asleep.

-With Naruto and Meer-

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, when he felt someone shaking him. His instincts quickly kicked in. He grabbed the person's hand and flipped them onto the bed. He quickly pulled out the hidden kunai in his sleeve and held it to the person's neck. Soon his vision came into focus and he saw the person under him was Meer, her eyes wide in shock.

Naruto blushed and slowly pulled the kunai away from Meer. "Sorry, reflex," Naruto said with a sheepish smile.

Meer slowly sat up, still a little shocked by what had just happened. Suddenly her face turned to anger and she started to punch him as hard as she could. "REFLEX!" she cried as she attacked him. "You could have killed me! I saw my life flash before my eyes! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Naruto let the punches hit his chest as Meer released her anger, waiting for her to tire. Meer stared at Naruto as she breathed heavily. "You done?" he asked and Meer nodded. Naruto sighed and gave her a sad look. "I'm sorry. I have been like that since I was young. You would never know who will try to attack you in your sleep. I didn't mean to scare you."

Meer tilted her head to one side. "What do you mean since you were young?" she asked quietly.

Naruto looked at Meer and cursed himself for letting that slip. "It means nothing," he stated wanting to change the subject. "Now, why did you wake me up?"

Meer wanted to ask more about what Naruto said, but decided she would question him later. "The Bridge called, and the Captain wants to see you in her quarters," she stated, irritated.

Naruto just nodded and stood up. "Then, I'd best not keep Ms. Captain waiting, should I?" he stated and started to head out of the room. Meer watched him go and sighed. She planned on questioning the blonde thoroughly. She was going to find out everything she could about him, even if she had to tie him down.

-With Naruto-

Naruto walked slowly down the hall toward Captain Gladys quarters. He was actually quite surprised that he had been invited. He was curious as to what she wanted, but he was also a bit weary of her as well. Then again, she could just have fallen for his patented Namikaze charm.

He reached his destination and knocked. "Come in," Talia voice said through the intercom, the door opening. Naruto walked in and saw Talia sitting at her desk, a bottle of wine in front of her, with her jacket slightly open.

Talia turned and looked at Naruto, noting a smile on his face. "Welcome Naruto," she said. "I'm glad you accepted my invitation."

Naruto just smiled. "It was my pleasure," he replied as he sat down on the couch near the desk. "I was a bit surprised by the invitation, but was glad to receive it just the same."

Talia nodded and pulled out two glasses. "Would you care for a drink," she asked him as she uncorked the bottle.

"I would love one," he replied as she poured the drinks. She handed him a glass and gave him a smile. Naruto looked at the wine and gave it a sniff; it was a very well-aged wine. He took a sip and smiled. "There is nothing like a fine wine."

Talia nodded. "It is a very old wine," she stated as she took a seat next to him. "It was made back in CE 01."

Naruto nodded. "I'm surprised that you have such a rare wine," he replied with a hint of amusement. "It was a very good year."

Talia chuckled at his comment. "It pays to have a friend who likes fine wine," she replied. She took a sip of her wine and looked over at Naruto. "So, tell me about yourself."

Naruto looked at Talia a small smirk on his face. "Why do you want to know?" he questioned, before taking another sip.

Talia put a finger to her chin as if deep in thought; She scooted closer to Naruto. "You interest me," she replied with a smile. "You told me not to wake the sleeping dragon. I can't help but be interested in the dragon."

Naruto nodded and chuckled. "Well, that's a reason I can get behind," he replied as he took another drink. "Just remember, you can only disturb a dragon so much, until he bites."

Talia giggled. "I will keep that in mind," she stated. She leaned in close, whispering in his ear. "But, what if I want the dragon to bite?"

A shiver ran down Naruto's spine, a large smile on his face._ "She __**is**__ a feisty one," _he thought as he looked over Talia. She was an extremely beautiful woman; this made him very weary of her. She seemed to be a very calm and serious person. Not someone whose comfort zone included flirting. He knew she wanted something. He quietly decided to see where the night lead and how he could turn it to his advantage.

"Well if you want to get to know me, then you have to tell me about yourself as well." Naruto said, with a large fox-like smile on his face.

Talia just smiled, but inwardly worried. What if he had caught on to her and was simply was just playing her? She knew she had to get information no matter what and decided to see what she got.

"Very well," She replied as she poured herself another glass of wine. "You start."

Naruto just smiled. "Ok then, My Name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, I am 26 years old. I like ramen, books, foxes, training, my precious people and pretty women." He gave Talia a wink at the last part. "I dislike traitors, liars, rapists, and not knowing the entire truth."

Talia heard the last part and tried not to flinch. He was a very sharp man and she knew she had to be totally convincing to get more information out of him. She gave him a sultry smile. "Well then, I guess it is my turn," she said. "I am Talia Gladys. I am 29 years old, Captain of the ZAFT battle ship Minerva. I have a young son who is about six years old. I enjoy reading, playing with my son, and taking care of others. I dislike liars, traitors, rapists, cheaters, and people who don't fight for the ones they love."

Naruto looked at Talia in surprised. He never expected for an active ZAFT Captain, as beautiful as Talia, to be a mother. He also wondered what she meant about not liking people who don't fight for who they love. He smiled to himself and knew that was something he could use to his advantage.

"I surprised you have a son," Naruto said with a hint of shock in his voice. "You're so beautiful, you could never tell."

Talia couldn't help but blush at the comment. "Thank you," she replied. "He is the brightest light in my life."

Naruto nodded as she watched Talia think of her son. He couldn't help but see the motherly glow that surrounded her. He couldn't help but be reminded of his deceased wives and children, how he missed them. He quickly sent that thought out of his mind, and focused on the beautiful woman in front of him.

"So what made you want to become a Captain in ZAFT?" Naruto asked, as he poured himself another glass of wine.

Talia leaned back. "I joined ZAFT only after the first war," she said, pondering over this time in her life. "I just wanted to protect my home, and my son."

Naruto looked at Talia with a large smile on his face. "Protecting someone precious to you is something I respect greatly," Naruto said with sincerity.

Talia looked at Naruto and noticed the hint of sadness in Naruto eyes; She wondered what had caused it. She decided that she would try to use that to get more information out of him. "So do you have anyone precious to you?" she asked him.

Naruto took another sip of his wine. "Not anymore," he simply stated, a hint of sadness in his voice.

Talia nodded and filed that away. She leaned in closer and rested her head against Naruto's shoulder. "That must have been painful," she whispered in a caring tone.

Naruto raised his hand and started to stroke Talia's head. He wasn't even conscience of his actions. When he was with his wives, he would always stroke their hair. Talia just let out a sigh of contentment, enjoying the moment. Only one man had ever done this for her, but he was far out of her reach. She soon forgot about her objective, getting information, and enjoyed Naruto's company. It had been several years since she had been in such an intimate contact with a man. The pair just sat in silence, enjoying each other presence, not caring about the outside world.

-A while later-

Naruto walked down the halls of the Minerva, whistling a merry tune. He had had a wonderful time with Talia and was hoping that she would invite him to her quarters again. It had been a few years since he enjoyed the company of a beautiful woman. He was still weary of her and her motives but he was still going to try and spend time with her anyway.

He entered his room and saw Meer sitting on her bed, a bored look on her face. "Having fun?" Naruto asked, sarcastically.

Meer turned to look at him, a look of annoyance on her face. "No, I'm not having fun," she whined. "I haven't left the room since you left and Kyuubi hasn't been around either. I tried to call Athrun, but he is busy."

Naruto just nodded, listening to Meer complain. "Well we can always go train?" he stated in an amused tone.

Meer shook her head. "I don't want too," she pouted, and sat down on the bed like a child.

Naruto sat down next to her. "What do you want to do?" he asked. Meer thought about it for a moment before she shrugged and Naruto sighed.

Naruto stood up and held out his hand. "Come on," he stated as Meer looked up at him. Meer took his hand and he helped her to her feet. Naruto smiled and led Meer out of the room and quickly through the ship's halls. The pair soon ended up at the ship deck, just below the bridge. Meer looked out onto the crystal blue waters of the ocean in awe. She ran to the railing and watched as some birds flew by. Naruto stood next to the door and watched as Meer looked around.

She turned to look at Naruto. "This is amazing," she shouted as she looked out. Naruto nodded. He was glad Meer was able to be so carefree at times, but he felt that there would be very tough roads ahead of her. He sighed to himself as he wished that this was just an easy job.

"You seem to be having a good time," a voice said from beside Naruto.

Naruto turned his head and saw Lunamaria standing beside him. Naruto closed his eyes as he felt the ocean breeze against his face. "Of course I am," he replied in a calm tone. "I am enjoying a beautiful day with a beautiful woman standing beside me."

Lunamaria blushed at his comment but quickly let it fade away. She scooted closer to him and gave him a knowing look. "Flattery will get you nowhere," she replied in a sarcastic tone. "So I heard the Captain wanted to see you in her quarters. What did you two do in there?"

Naruto gave Luna a knowing smirk. "Now that would be telling," he replied in sarcastic tone.

Luna gave him her best puppy dog eyes. "You can tell me," she said as she drew circles on his chest with her finger.

Naruto just smiled at Luna. The puppy dog eyes hardly ever worked on him anymore. Only a few, such as the real Lacus, could get him to fall for them. Luna, fortunately, was someone he could easily resist. He leaned in close. "If I said anything, you might want to try it as well," he whispered in her ear.

Luna face turn as red as crimson. "You and the Captain?" she stammered in shock.

Naruto just smirked. "Maybe we did, maybe we didn't," he said in a knowing tone. "But, that is for me to know and for you, to not know." Luna watched as Naruto walked away, her mouth wide. Could he and the Captain really have done that!?

-A few days later-

Naruto and Meer were in the hanger of the Minerva. They had arrived in Dicoua the day before. Once they had made it into dock, he and Meer left the ship and started to get ready for her concert performance she was to perform at the base. He spent the day with Meer as she got her makeup done, her mic checked and other details, to make sure the concert went off without a hitch. All they needed was the pink ZAKU in the Minerva Hanger. The concert planner wanted to have one of the ZAFT pilots fly it, but Naruto wouldn't have it. He was going to pilot the ZAKU. He was Meer's bodyguard, after all. His next task was to get into the ZAKU, in his pilot suit. It was a suit from the Orb Union, that he had gotten on one of his missions. The concert planners tried to get him to wear a ZAFT pilot suit, but Naruto wouldn't have it. The planner soon gave in after Naruto pulled out one of his kunai and spun it around in his hand as they talked.

Meer looked over the pink ZAKU after it had been fix and repainted. She loved how it looked and couldn't wait to perform on it. "This is going to be so much fun!" she stated in an excited tone.

Naruto nodded as he looked over the ZAKU controls. "I am glad you excited," Naruto replied as he finished checking the controls. He closed the cockpit and started up the ZAKU. He felt as the ZAKU was released from it holsters. He lowered his hand toward Meer. "You ready to go?"

Meer nodded and stepped onto the ZAKU hand. "Let's go!" she shouted and Naruto smiled. He walked out of the Minerva to the crowd of screaming fans.

(The concert will be the same as the show)

-After the Concert, with Talia-

Talia walked toward Chairman Durandel's office on the base. She had just finished putting together her report on what information she had gotten from Naruto. She frowned at how little she was able to get, but then again she had very little time to get it. She hoped she had enough information for the Chairman to use. She soon arrived at her destination and knocked. The door opened, Talia walked inside, and saluted.

Durandel smiled. "Welcome Talia," Durandel said with a slick tone. "I m glad you could come on such short notice."

Talia nodded and set her file down on Durandel desk. "I wanted to get you this file as soon as possible," she stated a hint of distain in her voice.

Durandel nodded and picked up the file. He read it quickly, a small frown forming on his face. "This was all you were able to get," he question, disappointed.

"Yes Chairman," Talia replied. "He is a very hard person to glean information from."

Durandel nodded. "I understand," he replied as he set the report aside. "I thank you Talia for gaining this information. I will put it to good use. Now, shall we head to dinner? I've invited the pilots of your ship to hear their opinions on the war." Talia nodded and followed the Chairman out of the room; she hoped that the dinner would go well.

(The dinner goes the same as in the show)

-With Naruto-

Naruto walked toward Chairman Durandel's office with Meer. He had been invited to talk with the Chairman, after Meer came back from dinner with the pilots and the Captain of Minerva. He wondered what the Chairman wanted and hoped it was to tell him that his mobile suit was done.

Meer walked beside him, a smile on her face, but Naruto could tell she was nervous. He could tell that she wanted to please the Chairman, to show that she was playing her part well. Naruto sighed wanting to comfort the girl but knew it was not going to help her one bit. She wanted the approval of the Chairman, not him.

They arrived at their destination and found the Chairman at his desk working on some paperwork. He smiled when he saw the pair. "Welcome," he said as he stood up. "I am glad you were able to come and see me."

Meer smiled. "It's always an honor to talk with you Chairman," she stated in a happy tone.

Naruto just nodded. "Good to see you again," he said, guarded.

"Please have a seat," Durandel said as he walked over to the pair of couches on the left side of the office. Naruto and Meer took a seat on the couch across from the Chairman. Meer fidgeted a bit, while Naruto watched Durandel with a practiced eye. Durandel smiled at the pair. "I am sorry your trip here was so hectic. If I knew that there were still Earth Forces in the area I would have given you an armed escort."

Naruto tried his best not to snort in contempt. "It was fine. We were able to make it out unharmed," Naruto stated, calmly.

"Yes, it was rather fortunate the Minerva was in the area," Durandel stated.

Meer nodded. "Yes it was. We were able to arrive here safely, and I got to spend time with Athrun."

Durandel smiled at Meer. "That is good," he said in a sincere voice. "I am happy you are doing well, Meer." Meer's face brighten at the Durandel comments.

"Chairman," Meer said in a bubbly voice. "I want to thank you for the pink ZAKU. It was amazing to perform on."

"You are welcome Meer," Durandel replied with a smile. "I hope you will use it for all of your performances."

"I would love to!" Meer said excitedly.

Durandel nodded then looked toward Naruto. "So, Naruto," he said. "I want to thank you for your help with protecting the Minerva. I read the report on how you decimated the enemy. It was simply amazing."

"Just doing my job," he stated, calmly. "Meer would have been in danger if the Minerva had been damaged, or worse."

"I thank you for it anyway," Durandel replied with a smile. He leaned back in his chair. "I was wondering if you would tell us more about yourself. Someone with your abilities must have many a story to tell."

Naruto eyes narrowed. "I'd rather not," he stated flatly.

Durandel nodded, a hint of annoyance in his eyes. "I can respect that," he replied. "But, I also want to know about the man protecting Meer. It's only natural to want to know more about an exceptional individual."

Naruto frowned at this. "You know all that you need to know," Naruto replied coldly, "I will guard Meer with my life and that's all that matters."

Durandel nodded. "I understand that," he said in a diplomatic tone. "But don't you feel your skills would be better suited for helping the greater good?"

Naruto tried not to laugh. "The greater good?" he replied with contempt. "Who's greater good? Yours or ZAFT?"

Durandel shook his head. "Not like that at all," he stated. "I mean for all mankind, both natural and coordinator. Fighting to stop the hatred that is between us and bringing around peace."

Naruto stared at Durandel in disbelief. He knew more of hatred then any person alive, and here was a child lecturing him on peace. "Peace is something that will never be obtained," Naruto said in an angered tone. "Humans have a great capacity for goodness and life, but hate will always be there. Hate is an endless cycle that has yet to be broken. Look at all the wars and horrible things that mankind has done. Can there truly be peace? Peace is a dream."

Durandel was surprised by Naruto's statement; He looked over the man before him and saw the look of a soldier who saw too many battlefields. He expected him to say that money was all he needed or something like that. He never expected this young man would be so disillusioned about peace. "What an interesting point of view," Durandel stated with interest. "How did you come to that conclusion?"

Naruto cursed himself for his outburst. Peace was a touchy subject to him. He had watched as humans fought war after war. He had fought in all of them. He had tried to end the cycle of hatred, but after 4000 years of living, he knew better. There would always be hate. There would always be war. But, there would also be good people. As long as there were more honest and decent people in the world, than the people filled with hate, mankind would survive.

"Let just say, I have firsthand experience and leave it at that," Naruto stated.

Durandel looked over Naruto and tried to glean any information from Naruto body language but was unable to find anything. "Well that is unfortunate," he said as he put his hand together. "I was hoping you would be willing to join ZAFT and help us bring peace to the world."

"Chairman, when is my mobile suit going to be ready?" Naruto asked in an inpatient voice. "I really would like it soon. It would make protecting Meer easier."

"It is done," he stated, a bit angered at the sudden topic change. "But, I was hoping to do some renegotiating on your contract with us."

Naruto frowned at this. "What type of renegotiating?" he asked in a guarded tone.

"I was hoping you would and Meer would join the Minerva and you would fight with them on the front lines," he said.

Naruto smirked. "I'm sorry but no renegotiations will happen, "he stated in a slightly amused tone. "My only job is to protect Meer and nothing more."

Durandel nodded and smiled. "I understand as such," he replied. "I had hoped you would help teach the other pilots on the Minerva."

Meer listened to the conversation and looked at Naruto. "Please Naruto," she pleaded. "I want the crew of the Minerva to be safe. Please renegotiate the contract. Protect me as well as the Minerva."

Durandel smirked. "Thank you for the support Meer," he said, the smugness well hidden in his voice.

Naruto looked at Meer. "If I do this, you will be brought to the battle field," he stated in an angered tone. "You will be put in danger. Is this what you want?"

Meer looked into Naruto eyes. "Yes it is" she replied. "I can't just sing my songs in safety. They will lose their meaning. I want to be like the real Lacus and experience battles, so my songs will reach more people."

Naruto looked at the Durandel. "My Sinanju better be loaded on the Minerva as soon as possible," he said angrily, and not caring who knew it. "I will show the brats how to fight. I see you back in the room, Meer."

The Chairman and Meer watched as Naruto stormed out of the room. Durandel smiled and looked at Meer. "You played your part perfectly," he said to Meer with a large smile on his face. "I thank you."

Meer just nodded, a forced smile on her face. "If it helps end the war I'm more than happy to do it," she replied. But, deep down she feared of what was to come of it.

**That my friends is chapter 6 of Meer's New Bodyguard. We learn a bit of Naruto past and how time has affected his thoughts on peace. Naruto and Meer are now staying on the Minerva indefinitely, what will that spell for the pair and how will it affect their first encounter with the Archangel? I want to thank you all for reading this story and reviewing it. You make me like writing all my stories. Also the mobile suit Naruto has gotten is the Sinanju, with its speed he will crush all who fight him. Again thank you for all your encouragement and everything you do to make this story the best it can be. Please Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto walked into his room and slammed the door behind him. Kyuubi looked toward Naruto, surprised at Naruto's anger. Kyuubi walked over to his partner and sat down next to him.

**"What happened?"** Kyuubi asked, concerned.

Naruto looked down at Kyuubi. "The Chairman and Meer have renegotiated our contract," Naruto grumbled. "I am now obligated to teach the brats aboard the Minerva to be better pilots as well as protect Meer."

Kyuubi nodded. **"Yeah, that would be something to be mad at,"** he replied in an understanding tone. **"Did you at least get some more money or another mobile suit out of it?"**

Naruto gave Kyuubi a sheepish smile. "I kind have forgotten," Naruto replied. "I was too angry to think about it."

Kyuubi sighed and stood up. **"Then let's get what we deserve," **he said with a wicked smile. "Teaching brats how to fight doesn't come cheap."

Kyuubi's smile spread to Naruto. "Yes, it doesn't come cheap," he replied and headed back toward Durandel's office with Kyuubi close behind. They arrived at their destination only to be stopped by two door guards.

"I am sorry, but the Chairman is busy at the moment," one of the guards stated. "No visitors are allowed."

Naruto just smiled at the guards. "Kyu, have fun," he stated. Kyuubi nodded, the large smile on his face growing even bigger.

**"They look tasty,"** Kyuubi said licking his lips. The guards looked at the large fox with a hint of fear in their eyes. Kyuubi jumped, with glee, at nearest guard. Soon the other guard was trying to pull Kyuubi off his partner. Naruto smiled and walked past the fight, and headed inside Durandel's office. Naruto watched as Durandel sat at his desk working on some paperwork and reading over files.

Durandel, with mild surprise, looked up and saw Naruto. He was not expecting any visitors whatsoever, let alone Naruto. He set down his pen, "Welcome Naruto," he said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "What brings you here?"

Naruto just smiled and sat down. "Hello Durandel," he said, a bit cocky. "I am here to discuss my payment for training the pilots of the Minerva.

Durandel frowned. "I thought you had received your payment," he stated, surprised.

Naruto nodded. "I have received payment for my protection job for Meer," he corrected. "I have not received any payments for my upcoming job, and training doesn't come cheap."

Durandel's eyes narrowed. "What kind of payment are you looking for?" he asked.

Naruto smiled. "I am glad you asked," he replied, leaning forward in his chair. "I want 15 million for training them; Also I must have complete control over who heads out to battle and who doesn't."

Durandel frowned. "That is quite an amount," he stated, concerned. "Also, only the Captain can decide who is allowed to go into battle."

"Well, that is what it will cost to be trained by the best," Naruto replied. "Also, if you want your pilots to live, they will have to be under my direct command. The Captain will be consulted on the battle plans, but I will ultimately decide who fights and who doesn't."

Durandel nodded. "But, how do I know you are the best?" he asked with skepticism. "How can you prove that?"

Naruto chuckled. "That can be done quite easily," he stated in wicked tone. "I could take over this entire base and no one would be able to stop me." Durandel soon felt a sense of dread fill his entire being. He looked over at the smug Naruto, an aura of a large menacing demon above him, its ten tails waving. Durandel felt as he was looking into death itself, and knew that Naruto was telling the truth.

"I agree with your demands," Durandel stated as he attempted to rid his body of the idea of his own impending death.

Naruto just nodded and let the aura drop. "I thank you for your time, Chairman," he replied. "I will get started on their training as soon as we are back on the ship."

Durandel nodded and watched as Naruto left his office and closed the door. He let out a sigh of relief as the feeling of dread left his mind. He began to rethink the decision of having Naruto be part of the Destiny plan. He was a person who could not be controlled and Durandel liked to be in control.

-With Naruto and Kyuubi-

Naruto and Kyuubi walked back toward their room. Naruto felt a bit better about the situation, now that he had a nice paycheck coming his way. All he had to deal with, was his disappointment and anger with his original charge. He thought that she had learned to think a bit for herself, after their time on the Minerva, but she had not. She had followed the Chairman like a good little puppet and had forced Naruto into a position he didn't want to be in.

He entered his room and saw Meer wearing nothing but a pink nightie. She looked at herself in the mirror as she modeled the clothes.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a slightly angered voice.

Meer jumped when she heard Naruto's voice and quickly turned to look at him. "Naruto," she replied, surprised.

"What are you doing!?" he repeated.

"Well, I was going to go to Athrun's room to spend the night with him," she stammered.

"You cannot do that," Naruto answered coldly.

"Why not?" Meer whined, annoyed. "Athrun is Lacus's Fiancé so they must have spent intimidate time together."

"As your bodyguard, I cannot allow it," Naruto deadpanned. "Now, get changed and get ready for bed."

"I want to spend the night with Athrun," Meer said, anger seeping into her voice. "We are on a friendly base so you don't need to protect me."

Naruto walked over to Meer and towered over her. "I am your bodyguard," he stated, his voice cold as ice. "I will protect you from all threats, including your foolish decisions."

Meer just stared at Naruto, a look of fear upon her face. She had never seen him like this. He was usually so carefree and flirtatious. Now he was cold and scary and she didn't like it. She tried to walk past him but he blocked her path. Meer backed away from Naruto and fell onto the bed, in fear.

Naruto turned and walked toward the door. "You are not to leave the room," he ordered as he opened the door. "To make sure you don't leave the room, Kyuubi will be keeping you company. Enjoy your night." Meer watched as Naruto exited the room, a frown on her face. Why was he being so cold to her?

Naruto headed out of the room and headed down toward the dining hall, specifically the bar. He needed an ice cold beer, to calm his nerves. He had to admit that Tsunade had the right idea about alcohol; It was a great way to pass the time and forget about your problems. Unfortunately, he was never able to become drunk, but it did allow him to flirt more with bar maid. Naruto sat down on the bar stool and order a beer. He let out a sigh as he picked up the bottle in front of him and took a swig.

"What a day," he stated as he set his drink down. He wished that the job could be easier and he could just cruse along. He didn't want to enter this war in the first place, not after what he had lost in the last one. One of the few woman who had gotten past his defenses. She had fought in the last battle and nearly lost her life, but was saved at the last moment, by Naruto. Now, she was in a coma back at his base, probably never to wake up again.

Naruto finished his beer and ordered another one. He hated war, but human nature always would lead to war. That had not changed since he was born and it would never change. The best human kind could do was try to understand each other and work toward mutual understanding. Wars destroyed families, friends, and lives. Naruto had seen it happen many times, he had lost so many friends over the years that he couldn't keep track of them all. The fall of Rome, the Crusades, the American Revolution, the American Civil War, WWI, and WWII, in each war he had lost friends. He could still remember storming the beaches of Normandy on D-Day watching his comrades and friends fall to enemy fire. He could still smell blood that covered his sword when he fought with the Roman Legions. War had shaped the man Naruto had become, and it still haunted him to this day.

"To all the Fallen," Naruto said as he raised he beer into the air. Many of the soldiers around him heard this, and raised their glasses in kind. Naruto gave a small smile before taking a big swing of his beer. There was nothing like drinking and remembering your life after a long day. Naruto soon had over seven empty beer bottles in front of him and he was still going. He was the only person left at the bar and the barmaid was getting a little worried about the blonde. Most people would be falling down drunk after that many beers. Naruto didn't even seem tipsy.

"Can I get another?" Naruto asked as he set down his eighth empty bottle on the bar.

"I don't think that's a good idea," the barmaid responded warily.

Naruto just smiled. "I'm fine," he stated casually. "I'm still perfectly sober."

The barmaid shook her head. "Prove it," she stated in an accusing tone.

"Yes my lady," Naruto said with a foxy smile. "What would you have me do?"

The barmaid thought for a moment. "Ok, I want you to juggle three of the bottles you just drank," she stated. "If you can do it for five minutes straight, I will believe you. Drop one bottle and no more for you."

Naruto just smiled and picked up three bottles. "Shall you time this for me my dear," he asked enjoying every minute of this.

The barmaid nodded and looked at her watch. "You may start…now" she cried. Naruto began his task at hand. He watched the bottles fly through the air with a smile on his face. It was a nice distraction and he was enjoying putting a smile on the beautiful barmaid's face. He soon began to do tricks with the bottles and the barmaid watched in amazement. Soon the allotted time limit came and the barmaid was clapping.

Naruto caught the bottles and took a deep bow. "Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all week," he stated in an exuberant tone.

"That was certainly a fun performance," a voice said from behind Naruto. He turned to see Ezalia Joule standing before him.

Naruto set the bottles down and walked over to Ezalia. "Well I'm glad you enjoyed the performance," Naruto stated in a flirtatious tone.

Ezalia just chuckled. "It was amusing," she replied. "I never expected for such an experienced mercenary to be able to juggle."

"Well, you will never know when you have to pretend to be a juggler in order to infiltrate an enemy camp," Naruto said nonchalantly.

"Well then, you are certainly prepared," she replied in a sarcastic tone. "So, why is the bodyguard of Lacus Clyne down in the bar and not guarding his charge?"

Naruto chuckled. "Straight to the point," he stated. "I like that in a woman."

"Answer the question?" Ezalia replied.

"Lacus is fine," he stated, calmly. "She is currently in her room being watched by my partner. He is a very capable fox."

Ezalia looked at Naruto with a look of surprise on her face. "Did you say a fox?" she asked.

"Of course I did," he replied with a foxy smile. "Now, what brings a member of the Plant Supreme Council to the bar?"

Ezalia smiled. "I just here to relax," she replied as she took a seat at the bar.

"Would you like some company?" Naruto asked with a sincere smile.

Ezalia looked at Naruto, an unreadable look on her face. She had to admit he was unlike any man she had ever met, although, as of yet she had only met him twice. The first time was by accident, but it had left an impression on her. From what she could gather, he was so different. He was strong and serious when needed, but he could be a complete goofball as well. She really couldn't wrap her head around him. "I would love some," she stated.

Naruto took a seat beside her, a large smile on his face. "Well then, shall we start off with a drink?" he asked in a flirty tone.

"I would love one," she replied, as Naruto ordered two drinks.

"So, what brought you to Dicoua?" Naruto asked as they waited for their drinks.

"Work," she sighed, as their drinks were set in front of them.

"Well, that sounds like so much fun," Naruto replied, "anything interesting while working?"

Ezalia looked at Naruto. "Well, I can't talk about that," she stated. "That's classified."

Naruto did his best puppy dog eyes. "You can trust me," he said with childlike voice.

Ezalia looked at Naruto with a hint of amusement of her face. "That's the first time someone's tried puppy dog eyes to get information from me, she replied with a giggle. "But, it won't work on me."

Naruto stopped his ruse. "Well, it was worth a shot,"

Ezalia shook her head and took a sip of her drink. She was glad to have a change of pace from her normal routine. The pair just smiled at each other and continued to talk the night away.

-A few days later-

Lunamaria and Meyrin were boarding the ship as it was getting ready for their departure. Luna had had a great time at the base and spent most of the time shopping with Meyrin. She tried to find Naruto and Lacus but they seemed to be busy. She wanted to talk with Naruto and get him to impart some wisdom when it came to the battlefield, but alas he was no longer going to be aboard the Minerva and she would never get her chance.

As they walked to their quarters, Meyrin noticed that Luna was surprisingly silent. "Hey sis," she said with a hint of concern in her voice. "Are you ok?"

Luna looked at her sister, confused. "I am fine," she replied. "Why do you ask?"

"You seem a little quieter than usual," Meyrin explained. "Is something on your mind."

Luna just smiled at the fact that her sister could read her like a book. "You've got me," she replied. "I just wanted to speak with Naruto one more time before we departed."

Meyrin nodded. "He is a very interesting person," she stated.

Luna nodded. "That he is," she replied, as they entered their shared room. The pair were unpacking their new items and discussing the latest fashions, when a knock was heard. Luna walked over to open the door.

Standing there was Shinn. "Hey Luna," he said in his usual tone. "The Captain wants to see us in the hanger as soon as possible."

Luna nodded. "Alright, let's go," she stated as she exited her room with Shinn, to the hanger area. She noted Athrun, Rey, and the new guy, Heine standing in a group, waiting for them to arrive. The captain had yet to arrive and Luna walked over to the other pilots. As she walked, she noticed a large red machine standing next to her ZAKU. It was a truly different from any other Mobile Suit she had seen and wondered who the pilot was?

Athrun noticed that she and Shinn had arrived and waved over to them. "Hey guys."

"Hey Athrun," Luna replied with a smile. "Do you know why the Captain called us here?"

Athrun shook his head. "I have no idea," he replied with a shrug.

Luna nodded and let out a sigh of disappointed. Soon they saw the Captain coming toward them with Naruto walking beside her. This surprised Luna. She thought that Naruto was going to stay on the base with Lacus and continue her tour. She never expected him to be on the ship.

She didn't have much time to reflect on this as she stood at attention with the other pilots. The Captain stopped in front of the groups. "At ease," she ordered. "I called you here today to inform you that Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and Lacus Clyne will be joining us on the ship for the foreseeable future. Also, Naruto will be training all of you to be better pilots. He will also have full control of who will sortie in all future battles."

"WHAT!" Shinn shouted. "Why is he in charge of us!? He is not even part of ZAFT!"

"Shinn," Captain Gladys stated in a commanding tone. "Calm down, the Chairman has hired him to train you and as a stipulation, he asked that he have complete control over who goes into battles."

Rey put a hand on Shinn's shoulder. "Calm down Shinn," he said calmly. "If the Chairman is the one who set this up then he must have had a good reason."

Shinn just nodded, but glared at Naruto with anger. Luna was surprised that Naruto was going to stay on the ship, but she was also excited. She had seen, firsthand, his prowess in battle and couldn't wait to learn from him. She did notice the color drain from Athrun's face when he heard that Naruto was going to train them. Did he know something that they didn't?

Naruto smiled. "I know it comes as a shock to some of you that an outsider is going to be training you. But understand, I will be training you to be the best pilots you can be," he said with an air of confidence. "It will be gun tor… I mean training you to be the best. So, let's all get along and it will be a great experience for us all."

"I have a question," Luna stated. "Since you are going to be training us, will you be participating in battles?"

"I will," Naruto stated.

"What unit will you be flying?"

"I will be piloting that," he stated, pointing to the machine standing next to Luna's ZAKU. "That is MSN-06S Sinanju, which is my Mobile Suit."

"Does anyone else have any more questions?" Captain Gladys asked and the pilots shook their heads. "Well then, I will leave you in Naruto's capable hands."

Everyone watched as Captain Gladys walked away. Naruto watched as she disappeared from the hanger and smiled. "Now then, we shall start training now," he said with restrained excitement. "I want you to meet me on the ship's deck in five minutes."

All the pilots watched as Naruto suddenly faded from their view. "How does he do that!" Luna stated in a shocked voice, to no one in particular. All of the other pilots were already running toward the ship's deck. Luna just sighed and ran after the other pilots, not wanting to disappoint their new trainer.

All of the pilots ran through the ship trying to get to their destination on time. Most of the crew found it quite amusing to watch the Reds speeding through the hallways and trying not to knock down the other crew members.

Finally, all five arrived at the assigned location, and found Naruto sitting on the floor surrounded by two stacks of empty bowls. Naruto looked up at the panting crowd and continued to eat his ramen. He slowly looked at his watch.

"You're thirty seconds late," Naruto stated in a bored tone. "If we were in a battle, and you were on the other side of the ship, it would have been destroyed by now."

"You don't know that," Shinn stated in an angered tone. "I ran that route all the time in the last battles, and we won."

"You were lucky," Naruto corrected. "Many of the battles you have won have been luck."

Luna frowned when she heard this. "We had all fought our hardest and we won. How is that luck?"

"I agree with Luna," Rey stated coldly.

"Ok, let's review your battles," Naruto stated and pulled out a file. "First things first, we have the battle at armory one. Shinn was against the Chaos, Gaia, and Abyss. He was able to hold his own against the Gaia, but was almost taken out by the Chaos. It was only due to the timely intervention of Athrun that he wasn't killed. From there, each battle you won was with luck." The pilots looked at Naruto in shock as he went over every battle and pointed out every detail of their fight strategy. Shinn tried to think of an argument to counter everything that Naruto was saying but nothing was coming to mind.

"Now, can you please explain to me how your success so far was not luck?" Naruto stated. "You may be some of the best pilots in ZAFT, but that means nothing if you don't win. So far, you have won every battle but that can change in an instant. I am here to make sure that it never happens. You will be the best. It will be hard work but it will help you survive. That is what I'm here to train you for. First, we are going to have a test."

"A test?" Luna asked, surprised. "What kind of test?"

Naruto just smiled. "Oh, just a simple survival test," Naruto stated and stood up. "Be ready for fun tomorrow." Naruto stood up, gathered his ramen bowls and left the pilots alone on the ship deck to think.

-The Next Day-

Lunamaria, Shinn, Athrun, Rey, and Heine stood in front of Naruto in a forested area near the base. Naruto had gotten permission to use the area for training. They noticed that they didn't have their mobile suits and this confused them. If they were going to train, shouldn't they be training in mobile suits?

Naruto smiled as he looked at his over his charges. "Welcome, my pretties, to survival training," Naruto said in a grand voice. "I have a table that has all of the gear you will need to participate in this exercise. The ammunition is paralyzing rounds for the guns. "

"Naruto, why are we not training with our Mobile Suit?" Lunamaria asked with most of the pilots in silent agreement.

"Very good question," Naruto replied with a smile. "The reason we are not training in mobile suits, is a secret." All the pilots face palmed at his answer.

"He's crazy!" all the pilots thought.

Naruto reached behind him and pulled out four bells. "These are your objectives," Naruto began. "Each of you must get a bell to be able to sortie in any of the upcoming battles."

"There are only four bells," Heine stated, frowning.

"Very observant," Naruto stated with a smile. "There are only four bells, so one of you will not be able to sortie at all."

"WHAT!" Shinn shouted. "You can't do that."

"Yes I can," Naruto said with a smile. "Remember, I have control over who sorties or not. So, suck it up and get a bell. Now, gear up."

Everyone walked over to the gear table and picked up their weapons. Everyone picked up a pistol and ammunition. Luna and Athrun picked up a combat knife and put it into a side holster. Everyone finished getting their gear and soon found themselves in front of Naruto.

Naruto confidently looked at everyone and the gear they carried. "Now that everyone is ready, let's begin," he stated, picking up a kitchen oven timer. "You have three hours to try and get the bells off me. Just remember to look what underneath what is underneath. You may begin."

Everyone leveled their guns at Naruto and fired. Naruto just smiled and faded away as the bullets flew past him. Everyone frowned and tried to find the blonde.

"He's probably in the forest," Luna decided.

"I think you're right," Rey stated, heading for the trees. Shinn followed close behind Rey, leaving Luna, Athrun, and Heine alone in the clearing.

"I don't like this," Heine stated in serious tone. "There is something off about this test."

"I feel the same," Athrun agreed.

Luna listened to the older pilots and began to think over all of the things Naruto had told her. The one thing that stood out to her is, to look what is underneath what is underneath. She pondered the phrase but couldn't find out it meaning. She sighed and looked toward the trees; she knew firsthand how experienced Naruto was. She turned to Athrun and Heine.

"I think we should work together," she stated.

"I take point," Heine stated. "Luna you cover the rear and Athrun you have the sides." Everyone nodded on their roles and the trio made their way into the forest. What they didn't know was that Naruto had been listening and watching them from the other side of the clearing. He was happy that three out of the five had gotten the true meaning of the test without even figuring it out.

"Now it's time to play," Naruto stated with an evil smile and faded into the shadows.

-With Shin-

Shinn walked through the forest, his gun trained in front of him at all times. He had lost track of Rey as soon as he had entered the forest. He walked slowly and listened intently for anything out of the ordinary. He knew that Naruto could be anywhere in the forest and he need to get the bells. He just needed to get Naruto in his sights first.

"Where could that guy be?" Shinn muttered as he swept the forest for any signs of his target.

"Hi," said a voice from behind and Shin quickly turned, firing his gun at the voice. Shinn suddenly found himself on his back and gunless.

"Good reaction," Naruto said as he stood over Shinn.

Shinn glared at Naruto and rolled away. "Damn you," Shinn stated and got quickly to his feet. He looked around for his gun and saw it on the ground behind Naruto.

"Now what will you do?"Naruto asked, a wicked smile on his face. Shinn just glared at Naruto and tried to find a way to his gun. "Let's begin lesson one."

Naruto waved for Shinn to come at him. Shinn needed no invitation and charged forward. Naruto watched Shinn as he drew back his fist and tried to punch Naruto in the face. Naruto blocked the punch with ease and kneed Shinn in the stomach.

Shinn felt the air leave his body; He had never felt someone hit him so hard before. Most of the time, when he sparred with other people in ZAFT, it didn't hurt this much. Getting kneed by Naruto was something else entirely.

Shinn backed away from Naruto and looked for a way to get around him without engaging Naruto directly. He quickly ran into the trees and tried to pass around Naruto, but his foot was suddenly caught on something and Shinn soon found himself hanging upside down.

"Lesson one," Naruto said in a teacher like tone. "Always watch your surroundings. You may never know when a rope trap is on the ground waiting to snag you." Shinn glared at Naruto as he walked away evil laughter filling the forest. Shinn felt a sense of dread for his other comrades and tried to think of a way to get down.

-A while later-

Naruto stood in front of the five ZAFT pilots, appeased. He had enjoyed himself in the training exercise, but that couldn't be said about the others. Shinn was tied to a log, muttering profanities. Rey was covered in dirt and mud, both of his arms hanging loosely at his side. Athrun was lying face down on the ground unable to move, due to being shot with a two full clips of paralyzing bullets. Luna's hair was sticking up on it ends as if she had been zapped by electricity. Heine was covered in orange paint and had no feeling in his legs.

"So, none of you were able to get a bell," Naruto said, grinning. "That's a shame. I was hoping at least one of you could put a scratch on me."

"You're evil," Athrun shouted.

"Why thank you," Naruto replied with a glee. "Now, none of you were able to get the bell, but three of you were able to grasp the true meaning of the test without knowing it."

"What do you mean?" Luna asked.

"The true meaning of the test was teamwork," Naruto said in a serious voice. "Rey and Shinn went it alone and, as you can see, paid dearly for it. You worked together with Athrun and Heine, even though you didn't fare as well as Rey and Shinn, you three worked together and tried your best to get the bells. If you take one thing away from this test, it is this. Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash. "

Naruto stood up and looked at the pilots before him. "When you guys get the feeling back in your bodies, meet me on the ship," he stated, walking away. "We have some tough training ahead of us."

**That my friends is chapter 7 of Meer's New Bodygaurd. I am quite happy to get it done as quickly as I have. I really want to thank you for all the support you have given me and it helps me to continue to be the best writer I can be. Now some of you might complain that I didn't show all of the bell test, but I want to do that as Omake. They will be fun little things to write after the serious stuff of this story get going. Next we have the departure of the Minerva and the battle with Orb and the uninvited guest. How will Naruto handle it. Please read and review!**


End file.
